


Let The Astrid Dance!

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, Betrayal, Black Eye, Blackmail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coming of Age, Confessions, Confrontations, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Secrets, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Forests, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Impregnation, Investigations, Libraries, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Phone Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pregnancy, Private Investigators, Protective Older Sisters, Protective Saphron Cotta-Arc, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Questioning, Relationship Advice, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Social Media, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Television Watching, Texting, Threats, Threats of Violence, Truth, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Thoughts, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Jaune Arc has always been the yes man, always pleasing others. What will happen when a Faunus mother of his best friend takes advantage of this? A triangle ensues! Watch and see as Jaune tries to find himself out of this affair and the older sisters who want to aid him out of this debacle. Time will tell as the train is heading off the track, making a crash course into oblivion. This story was originally in the anthology "Jaune's Mothers" before becoming a standalone fic.Update on 1/24/20: "Red Like The Roses From Her Husband"Update on 1/25/20: "Where The Papaya Grows"Update on 1/26/20: "The Edge Where The River Tells"Update on 1/27/20: "A Bumblebee On A Salty White Rose"Update on 1/28/20: "That Lukewarm Feeling"Update on 1/29/20: "As I Tie My Hands (Part I)"Update on 1/30/20: "As I Tie My Hands (Part II)"Update on 2/8/20: "When Things Fall Apart (The Prelude)"Coming Soon: "A Cat's Ode"
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Knightshade - Relationship, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Series: The House of RWBY Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986469
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47





	1. Red Like The Roses From Her Husband

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another story for Jaune's Mothers. In this story, it involves Jaune and his forbidden relationship with his friend, Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna. What tales ensue between the pair? Will Blake ever find out? Stay tuned in this new story. If it is awkward, forgive me. I wrote this on my break while working on my dissertation. Need something to write instead of graduate work. Being a Ph.D. candidate blows sometimes. Enjoy!** _

It happened on the living room floor. The squeaky sounds of her houseshoes attracted his attention. He was reading his book for class when he heard the apron-wearing woman tell him these words. "Jaune, I've had these unexplainable feelings for you." The words were absolute, just as her nimble hands were drawing to her apron. Jaune saw her jittery ears, even it sensed on what was to come. The woman took sharp breaths as she disrobed. First, her apron, revealing her curvaceous body. The Faunus knew that she had picked up weight. It wasn't out of neglectful of dieting, but out of neglect of not receiving the proper attention, or better yet, the proper affection.

Jaune tried backing away, scanning the areas in means of escape. Knowing of his options, she quickly pushed her feet on his stomach. "Forgive me, darling, but I must do this." Jaune felt her soft feet hitting his stomach. The tension, his breath, ragged from the aberrant housewife. She dropped her dress, displaying her formal pattern panties. They were red, red like the roses that her husband sent her. It was sitting on the table. They were freshly delivered over an hour ago. He knew as he came over with Blake so the duo could study together.

Blake happened to step out on a brief errand. His eyes focused on the clock. Kali turned to his direction but setting her sights on Jaune. "If you are thinking of Blake, the store is thirty minutes away by bike. We have time." She was quite absolute. She was excited, she wasn't mad. Just determined. "Just please allow me, dear." She slid her foot to his jeans. She began using her toes to mesh onto his pants. "My husband loves when I do this. I hope you do, too."

Amazing how she compared her husband with this, he thought as he watched her take her blouse, and then her bra. Her breasts although drooping were robust and defined. Stretch marks were apparent, the wear and tear of adulthood, parenting, and diet. Her nipples were erect. That alone began stirring an erection in his pants.

Her eyes widened in delight. "I knew I was making you feel good. Thanks, Jaune," the Faunus housewife purred as she slid her panties to the floor. The musk of womanhood lingered to his nose. Ripe as fresh fruit from the vine. His body felt a strange sensation as if he was being lifted. All the while as she continued to massage his penis with her foot.

"Does it feel good, darling," she asked calmly. "Will you allow me to call you, darling. Just the once?"

He found it interesting on her forcefulness. Yet again, still seeking the approval from him. What they were doing wasn't right. Oum knew if Blake or if worse, Ghira, would step in on them in the act. "I think we should stop this, Mrs. Belladonna," he asked kindly. "I don't want us to get in trouble. This isn't right."

Kali pressed harder, emitting a moan from his lips. She clicked her tongue. "Your _son_ doesn't think we should stop."

"My _son_ is much as confused as I am, Mrs. Belladonna," he said to her as he was combating his moans.

Jaune felt the pressure, the heaviness in his balls. The withholding of masturbating over the last few days for reason that didn't matter at this point in time. This was Kali Belladonna. The loving mother of Blake and devoted wife of Ghira was an apple of many's eyes in the community. She was a part of the board in her neighborhood, a constant guest of their tea ceremonies, and a helping hand at the school. She carries a reputation that many would find wonderful, great, and quite envious. She was smart to boot. An Ivy League graduate who abandoned her dreams of being a lawyer and became the wife of a businessman. She was beautiful, attractive, very mature, and just a great person to be around.

The very woman who was giving him a footjob at this point in time. He tried combating the moans but he wasn't doing so well.

It happened too fast.

Jaune never thought in his sixteen years on how his first time was going to be like. Admittedly, he had fantasies among many girls at his school, Blake included. As for Kali, it was different. For some reason, any time a thought would arise to Kali in his fantasies, he couldn't do it. He felt it was unlucky, to use his moment to deflower her in that manner.

He wondered if Kali felt that way before making her move?

After taking off her shirt she took his shirt over his head. "I'm sorry," she said once again before starting kissing and biting his neck. Jaune felt that wet muscle hitting his skin. It felt strange, reminding him of a slippery fish. She broke the wet and sloppy pecks. She whispered into his ear. "Want to go to heaven with me?" Jaune didn't know how to respond as she slowly starting to bite on his earlobe.

His breath became more ragged as her breasts made contact with his arms. His dick stood at attention while she continued to draw doodles with her tongue within the ear canal.

"Mrs. Belladonna, we should stop," he said. "If Blake finds out…" It was interrupted as she tightly enveloped her lips around his. He muffled as her tongue performed a dance with his tongue.

His first kiss.

In his naivety, he imagined his first kiss to be surrounded by fireworks and sweet melodic sounds. But in the end, he could only describe it as sloppy and wet. Her tongue had been something like a muscular eel worming its way into his mouth and when they pulled apart he had to fight the urge to wipe her thick saliva from around his lips. Maybe that was how adults kissed, he thought to himself. The closest he had ever had from a kiss that wasn't from the family was from Blake herself.

 _The Little Cabbage_ was a play the duo did with their class. As she was the acting lead, he was in the audio/visual team. An incident happened on the day of the play when there was an error with the CD to play the music. However, he saved the soundtrack via his cell phone and used the microphone in place of the CD. The play was a success and was met with thunderous applause. As a reward for saving the play, Blake kissed him on the cheek.

However, there was no play. No cell phone to save the day. Nothing to prepare him for this particular moment.

"I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things," she said with a heavy voice as she slowly removed his pants along with his boxers.

She then leaned forward, and the blonde could feel her breasts pressed into his bare chest. Her voice whispering in his ear again, "Touch and see how much I need you." He was in full view of her breasts. The more he observed the more contrast on his previous observation. Enlarged brown nipples dotted both her breasts. The white of her breasts contrasted to the tanned skin around. She pulled him towards her bosom. He saw the pleads in her eyes.

"Please, darling," she whispered in her quavered voice. Amidst the confusion of this, one was for certain, he never liked disappointing people. He prayed to Oum for forgiveness. He whispered an apology to Blake and Ghira. He opened his mouth and gently suckled. Her smile spread some and she took her arms, wrapping around his head. "Good boy," she cooed as she felt the suction of his mouth on her tits. Her breasts were soft and warm, according to Jaune. It felt strange, feeling like a babe suckling his mother. It made him reflect on the moments of his childhood with his mother. He shook away those thoughts. _This isn't right. I am suckling the breast of my friend's mother. A married woman. But why in the heck does it feel right?_

A strange, quivering sensation spread through him, almost electric. Such a soft feeling to him. He tugged on her nipples, sort of hoping if milk would come out. He became so engaged in it that he didn't notice that Kali let go of her hands, and to his surprise, he kept in place.

She giggled at the suckling blonde. "I can tell these have calm you down a touch," she said. "Do you like them." He confirmed as he nodded as he continued. "Feel free to suck as much as you want. I doubt any milk would come out, but you are more than welcome, darling."

It was enticing. As much he wanted to resist, his tongue and his teeth wouldn't let go. Eventually, with his free hand, he aimed for her other tits. With that he squeezed, he pinched, and he massaged. It was mesmerizing, it was enticing.

It didn't matter that he could feel himself growing hard against her.

"That's it, sweetie," She whispered in a raspy voice. "Dwell with your desires, with _our_ desires. My dear sweet, sweet darling." After a few more minutes, she pulled Jaune away from her breasts, leaving a satisfied look on her face. She turned onto her back. Jaune's breath became ragged once more when seeing the Faunus exposed her pussy.

He suddenly felt the smooth hands stimulating his dick. He moaned instantly. She became tickled. "I am pleased that you find this exciting, darling," she purred. "Have to get you ready so you can enter me."

* * *

Jaune imagined his first time losing his virginity would be special. The thoughts of candles, flower petals, champagne, and romantic music would be suitable for sex. Honestly, he had never had the thought of sex.

Of course, he did what could learn when he was in his middle school's PE class. He remembered watching the sacred "video" of sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. He sat in class, front row, observing every single scene. He ignored the mockery of his classmates and their talks of how "softcore" the video was. In his mind, he wanted to know. How was it when a man has sex with a woman?

He asked his mother about it and she feigned ignorance, suggesting that he was too young. He would have asked his father, but he had already left the family. With no other solution, he went and asked his oldest sister, Jan. Jan became flustered as the opportunity of "the talk" was among her. She tried being technical as possible without giving him the gory details. He remembered his sister explaining that having sex was like "a warm apple pie." Awkward simile, Jaune thought, but his relentless search for understanding sex became a dire need.

Like every teenager, he went to the internet for his exploration of his sexuality. Like the time he saw a video of two girls having sex. The sight of flesh rubbing their sweat with each other; and the pleasant, heavy sounds of moans overwhelmed the naïve Jaune. Like a sermon in church, he stood in awe under the gospel of lust. He couldn't sleep that night. The only thought on his mind was the sounds and happy faces of those women. The indescribable feelings were blaring from his brain and eventually around his groin.

* * *

Curious on how quiet Jaune became, Kali addressed him. "Is this your first time seeing a pussy before?"

Admittedly and guiltily, he nodded to confirm her question.

She pursed her lips. "Oh, sweetness." She got herself comfortable, pulling Jaune into her pussy. He didn't much care for the smell. It wasn't rancid or anything, just a musk he wasn't used to. "Would you like a taste?"

He was a bit hesitant, but he nodded to her, more out of her reaction if he refused than out of curiosity. Upon contact, it tasted funny to him, like a combination of a salty and tangy fruit. Like a puppy, he was lapping her folds. Although inexperienced, he could perform well, Kali thought. Wanting more pressure, she placed his head harder against her pussy.

"Stick your tongue further, dear," she hissed. "You are getting me there."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he continued.

An opening of the door interrupted their session. "Mom, I am home."

Jaune's fear was confirmed as Kali's daughter was in the vicinity. Kali, however, remained calm. "Did you get everything on the list, darling?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ranch seasoning?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The lamb chops?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Baking soda?"

"Darn it! I got baking powder."

"Dear, you know we need baking soda for the gravy. Be a dear and head back for me please."

"Fine," he daughter groaned. "Is Jaune still here?"

Jaune tried to move, but Kali pressed his head back into her pussy. "Jaune is busy at the moment. I spilled something on the carpet. Some very strong wine I accidentally spilled."

"Really, Mom? Sorry, Jaune for my mother's clumsiness."

"He completely understands. Now, head back, honey. We need to eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

The sounds of footsteps returned to the front door before being closed. Kali felt the tension as she knew she was close. The exciting of almost being caught was unbearable.

"I am coming, Jaune," she screamed. "I am coming." Her juices sprayed onto him and to the carpet as he ingested most of her juices. She trembled and ebbed until it subsided. "Oum, that felt amazing, darling."

Jaune was lost in thought. Since the beginning, everything was going too fast. Before he could rationalize the situation, Kali pressed him to the floor. He found himself closing his eyes and just letting his mind drift away as she did whatever she liked with his body. Fingernails scraping lightly across his skin, almost tickling. Playing with his fingers, petting his hair, feathery kisses all over, gentle bites on his nipples and neck, touching and pinching and squeezing his butt.

He didn't know when she did it, but he felt the tightness overlapping his dick. Kali strutted hard onto his naked, sweaty flesh, moaning and gripping hard. At some point, he was thrusting into her vagina as she made the smallest, most pleasing sounding laugh. "That's right, sweetie," she moaned to him. "Right there, right there." He felt awkward as if this wasn't graduation from his virginity. It felt like a failure of losing his virginity.

He felt tightening sensation from his dick, the feeling as if he was going to burst. He knew he was getting close. Before he could tell Kali, the convulsing orgasm occurred. It was accompanied by a strained moan from his lips. Then that tender sensation after having ejaculated.

The couple was panting loudly. He felt Kali getting herself from off of him.

"That was wonderful," she purred to him.

Jaune didn't answer. He bowed to her as he reached for his clothes. He immediately ran out of the living room. Kali blew a kiss as he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts, her actions.

And his sperm.

" _Come_ again soon, Jaune baby."


	2. Where The Papaya Grows

Jaune was in the middle of listening to Green Day when a cold soda was dangling in front of him. He removed his headphones to see his older sister, Saphron in her glowing demeanor. Jaune nodded with a sigh of thanks as he took the drink from her hand. He had actually forgotten that he was situated in the library. Homework was to be done and knowing his rambunctious family, it wasn't going to be done at home.

"Junko said that you will be here." She pulled a seat and sat closer to her brother. Amazing how a woman can have a glow after recently becoming a mother thought Jaune as he uncapped the bottle. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know places like this would bore you. Not of your taste so I knew you might need some company."

Terra was out of town for the weekend he presumed thus her being back at the family home. He wouldn't mind the company plus he needed to take his mind out of the gutter. For Green Day's _American Idiot_ wasn't doing him justice.

It has been a few days since the incident occurred between him and Kali. It has been silence on the latter end but did she leave an everlasting impression onto the startled teen. That evening, he couldn't focus. He played with his food and it was his mother's world-famous casserole night. No way a soul would resist the homemade shepherd's pie. Anything mushy or creamy, it brought him back to the floor in Blake's home. Anytime his sister Joey would pat on the mashed potatoes, it brought him back to squishing sounds of her pussy. The hunger in her eyes, the desire of the unthinking. When Junko was dripping milk from her mouth, he had excused himself from dinner.

He had retired to bed early and didn't leave his room until school the following day.

"You seem...distant." His sister took his bottle and swallowed a few sips before bringing it back to his direction. She stroked her hairs as she blew into her brother's ear. "A quarter for your thoughts?"

He groaned as he shook his head in disagreement. The last thing he wanted to do was to involve his sister. Saphron of all people. No way he could tell Jan for she wouldn't keep a secret. Joan would have found it demeaning and automatically would have informed the police. Junko was the furthest if not the last person on Earth. A strongly dejected blackmailer she was, a chagrin to the blonde.

"Nothing that would interest you. Just guy stuff."

"Guy stuff? Gym class? Guys spanking each other with towels?" Saphron laughed. She didn't want to tease but found it adorable that her kid brother was at the age that his mind pondered more than just becoming a huntsman. Prior to then, that was all he talked about. So, she felt good to know that normal teenage things consumed his brain.

"Us guys and towels." He shuddered. "I think you and Terra read too many novellas."

"On the contrary, my dear bro-bro. Terra and I have picked up this amazing book on the pleasures of…"

He interrupted her by covering her mouth. Sex was the last thing he wanted to discuss. Even at the library, he couldn't have a normal evening.

"I was going to say cooking, bro-bro. What's bugging you?" Saphron muffled at him. She pushed his hands back. She observed her brother. Sweaty forehead, clammy palms (that tasted like nachos), panic-stricken face. Her face turned into a smile. Tell-tale signs of a woman in the mist.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "A little bird just flew in." She buried her face into his hair, making fluttering noises. "And the birdy tells me that this is about a girl."

"It has nothing to do with Blake." Word vomit. His sister was good at getting him to speak at compromising moments.

"I knew it," she snapped. "And a Belladonna!?" She purred. "Wise choice, I must say. She is a fine work of art if I were a few years younger."

"No, no," retorted Jaune. "I didn't mean it in that sense."

She crossed her arms. "The mask has been exposed! The truth has come out!" She pointed at him feverishly. "Your disposition and aloofness from others already say that there is a girl in the picture. And that means Blake Belladonna is the girl on your mind."

_You aren't that far from being wrong. Yet again, I wish you weren't correct in any kind of way._

"Blake? Hell, no, Chicky!" Jaune's nickname for Saphron when he becomes defensive. "Blake is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So less than lovers, more than friends, I presume?"

"No. And for the umpteenth time, no!"

"You can be modest. I won't kiss and tell." She pecked her brother on the cheek. "Can I tell Terra?"

"No!"

"Mom?"

"No!"

"Jan, Jenna, Junko?"

"No, no, and hell no!"

She grabbed her brother. "Jauney, this is your first romantic true love. Well, except for me. I will always be your first." She flicked his nose. "Too bad Terra got to me later." She said in a sing-song.

He had a rebuttal. "First, you and me? Eww! The bathroom floor sounds very pleasurable to lick. Secondly, me and Blake? No way! I've told you I have stuff on my mind but not like that."

He closed his textbook knowing that he wasn't going to get anything accomplished here either. He had hoped to finish this assignment once his family retires for the night. If not, he may have to beg Professor Goodwitch for mercy. And Oum knows how limited her mercies were.

She wiped the tears from her jeering eyes. "Alright, Jauney! I won't mess around anymore." She flicked his forehead again. "I promise. Scout's honor. Arc's creed."

He released a sigh through his nose. Wasn't the expected response but at least for a moment, it made him feel better.

He took a sip of his drink to relieve his dry throat. Never did a beverage taste good as he washed it down. Still, he needed to talk to someone for confidence. And with Ren out of town on a sabbatical with Nora, Saphron was the nearest ear to spill his guts.

He wasn't sure that was a sign of euphemism or a statement of fact.

"Let me ask you something, sis? Have you done something you weren't supposed to do?"

"A pertinent question, yes. It depends on how you are conveying this to me."

It felt like dissecting a layer of onions with his mouth. He tried another approach. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

She widened her eyes as she put her finger to her lip. "Around 17. It was with the neighbor girl."

"Did it feel right?"

"For me, it did. For her, it was a phase. Luckily, she was good at keeping secrets."

_A loophole, great._

"Did you ever feel bad for keeping it to yourself?"

"Before coming out, yes. As a whole, I found it kind of exciting." She took his bottle and swallowed a few sips. "It was like a mysterious rendezvous between girls. Something to never kiss and tell."

"So, you didn't feel any shame about it?"

"With my identity, yeah. The other end, no." Her maternal instincts kicked in. "Jaune, what are you getting at? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Then why can't you look at me in the eye when you say that?"

Saphron to a tee. Wise enough to know his quirks when lying and she can hear it in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes were looking at her blouse.

"Did you and Blake do something?"

He shook his head in disagreement.

"Have you done it with someone?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. That is okay. I am not mad with you at that." She observed the areas of the library to be certain to no one was prying at their conversation. She urged Jaune to come forward to listen.

"Tell me that she isn't underage. Better yet, he?"

"No, and no either way."

"Is she a student?"

"No, she is not."

"So, older?"

"Yeah."

Saphron crossed her legs as she took the time to think. Although she didn't want to act like a parent to Jaune, that was still her younger brother. "Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me?"

"On the condition that you won't tell Mom."

"Just to double-check. You didn't do anything wrong?"

"No, sis. C'mon, you know me better than that!"

"That's what I thought. I think you don't have to say much more about that." Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up on the first ring.

_Hey, baby. What's up?_

_No, I didn't get the call from the daycare center._

_Adrian is sick?!_

_Okay, I am on my way._

She hung up the phone before looking at her brother. "This conversation is on hold. I have to get Adry-poo."

He was grateful as he didn't actually want to continue anyway. "That's okay. Go and take care of Adrian."

She stood up as she pulled forward the chair and headed out to the exit.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"This isn't the end. We will be in touch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you, bro-bro!"

"I love you, too, Chicky!"

She blew a kiss at him before she darted from the distance. Jaune turned back to the desk. He was grateful that he had kept his phone on silent.

Kali just texted him a few minutes into the conversation with his sister.

* * *

**_A few minutes later..._ **

Jaune stepped onto the gravel as he inhaled the sweet smell of papayas from the fruit stand nearby. He saw a group of children gathering as someone decided to pay for them.

Kali was among the crowd.

The kids thanked Mrs. Belladonna as they scampered back to their mothers. She carried a pleasant smile. There was something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. She had the kind of smile that made one feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

In contrast to the same woman who had made a move on him a few days prior.

Jaune had his reservations as he held onto his backpack. He had kept his distance, contemplating on rather divert his course and take the long way to his home.

_"Jaune, wait!"_

He halted, standing at attention like a flag pole. The wind drifted, cooling the worrying in his skin.

She, too, was cautious as she was uncertain on how to give her approach to him. She walked until she was at his line of sight.

"Evening, Jaune," said Kali casually.

"Good evening, Mrs. Belladonna," replied Jaune as he bowed to the mother of Blake. His eyes drifted to the fruit stand as the purveyor was closing for the day. His eyes returned to Kali in which locked her eyes with his. "A calm, cool evening," she said.

"Umm...yeah. Yes, ma'am, it is."

Jaune felt the lump in his throat. His hands were clammy and his heart wanted to leap out of his chest.

"How's Blake," he asked her.

"Oh! Blake is fine. She is actually at soccer practice right now. One of her teammates is going to give her a ride home."

"Oh...okay!"

_I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things._

"Jaune...about the other night."

He wavered his hands. "What happened the other night?"

Her eyes were closed, affirming the unspoken secrecy of what happened that day.

He tugged his backpack as he thinks that this should conclude the conversation. "So, I will see you around, Mrs. Belladonna. Take care!"

"You live a bit far, dear. Let me take you home."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be. At least let me make it up to you to make amends."

"You don't have to, Mrs. Belladonna," he said modestly. "I will be fine. Plus, Saphron is a little up the road from here."

As he tried to turn, he felt her hand grabbing his wrist. Her mouth twitched. He didn't know what the Faunus was thinking. It seemed that this got to her more than anything. Jaune believed that he would feel conviction as well if he had cheated on his spouse.

"Please, let me take you home. I promise to do just that," asked Kali cautiously.

Jaune didn't react to her smooth hands touching his wrist. He didn't reject them either.

_I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things._

"Please, Jaune."

Jaune nodded to her. "Home and that's it, Mrs. Belladonna!"

The mother nodded. "Home and that's that."

Mrs. Belladonna took his backpack and placed it in the backseat of her Fiat. She opened the door for Jaune as he entered the passenger seat. The inside smelled fresh. He can tell that it was detailed. This was a handmade job and not a going-through-a-machine job. She entered the car and buckled the seatbelt. She checked to see if he was secured.

She turned on the engine and shifted into drive. Jaune leaned against the seat as she set for his home. He hoped to Oum that she will take him straight home.

_I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things._

* * *

**_Sometime later..._ **

As the girls approached the forest, one of the girls wrapped her cerise colored coat around her neck, took a huge breath and set off. They could feel the silky smooth leaves brushing against their arms and hear the melodious chirping of the birds as they pranced ahead.

"Junko, you are running too fast," said the taller blonde girl.

"Not my fault for you being a slowpoke, Julie," replied the shorter blonde girl named Junko.

Junko paused and lifted her head and let the rays of warm, amber sunlight dance across her face. She could see small patches of the clear blue sky peering in through trees as tall as skyscrapers. She picked a small red berry from a bush and popped it into her mouth. She could immediately feel its sweet and tangy taste.

"Mama is going to get mad if we continue doing this," said Julie worriedly.

"Relax, worrywart! I only wanted to show you the idea of where I am going to put my fort," said Junko excitedly. "A private place for my crazy, wacky adventures. Maybe I will invite the boys or maybe bro-bro."

"Hey, what's that." Julie approached her sister as she pointed at the object in the distance.

"What is that," questioned Junko.

The girls tried to be silent and vigilant. From afar, they see a white Fiat sitting in the center of woods. Junko noticed that the windows were fogged up and there was rough movements in the car.

The sound of the car alarm scared the girls as they scurried in the distance.

_Yes, Jaune! Yes, Jaune. Don't hold back!_

_Mrs. Belladonna, I am going to come._

_Come inside of me, baby. Say my name when you are coming._

_I am coming, Kali!_

_Yes, baby, yes! Let me feel your warmth. Oum, you feel so good!_

_No, no, my Oum, I did it again!_

_Don't feel that way, sweetie! You made me feel good. That is what happens when you love someone._

_Mrs. Belladonna, my Oum. I am sorry._

_Don't be, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong._

_It feels wrong._

_Don't let it, sweetie. You will be fine. I will protect you. For you are my man now._

_Mrs. Belladonna?_

_Shh! Just relax. Just allow me to sate you and let me make you feel good, my love!_

_Mrs. B.?_

_Shh! Let go of your inhibitions. For I know you want this. Let me help you, baby! Oum, such a mighty dick you have!_

_**To be continued….** _


	3. The Edge Where The River Tells

_**A/N: This chapter will serve as a filler to set the mood for the next chapter. And for those who are familiar with how I set the tone for my stories, you won't be disappointed. Stay tuned for more.** _

It was a quarter after four in the evening as Jaune lied back on the couch in the living room watching television. He can hear his mother chopping meat from the kitchen, humming a pleasant, yet unrecognizable tune. His mother was like that, humming songs from yesteryear that neither Jaune or his sister had never heard before. Maybe it was television shows from her day. Maybe it was music hidden deep in the crates in the basement. Be as it may, it was melodic, charming, and quite heavenly how his mother can carry a note. It was like she didn't have a care in the world.

On the surface, he was channel surfing. Amazing how they could afford digital cable and digital streaming and yet there was nothing to watch. Yet again, maybe there were other things occupying his mind than mind-numbing television.

He didn't go to school today. His mother works nights at the meat-packaging plant and was too tired to notice as she always headed straight to her room after returning home from work. He let his cell phone battery life die out. He didn't want to be bothered today. Too many things were running his mind.

Kali being the forefront of this marathon.

_**The night before….** _

It was a little after nine in the evening when Kali parked her Fiat into the driveway of Jaune's home. She turned the car engine off as silence resumed in the car. Jaune kept his face ahead to the windshield, eyeing the very place he wanted to be.

Kali kept her hands on the steering wheel as she stared at Jaune. Jaune remained quiet since they have left the woods. His hands were kept around his backpack as he nestled it around his chest.

"Can we speak soon?"

Jaune didn't answer, only releasing a sigh through his nose. His face was glued to his home.

Kali was cautious as she didn't want to anything further to deter him. She placed her hand on his headrest. "There is nothing wrong in loving someone, Jaune. No matter the age, the color, the creed, or the circumstance."

Jaune's eyes were fixated on her ring. That silver band, the signifying of marriage. Did that mean something to Mrs. Belladonna? Even when she was top of him, pelting his hips as she delved into the pleasure, did it not once hit her that what she was doing was a sin? A form of mistrust? Breaking the seal of loyalty and commitment. Did it once flash, snap, hit her?

Her hands touched his shoulder. "Please, baby. Don't be mad at me." She sighed heavily. "Forgive me for lying to you. It wasn't right. I know I've told you that I was going to take you home and I didn't." Her hands were caressing the back of his head. "I couldn't help it. Your form, your being, your charm, your everything. It envelopes me, Jaune. And I can't help how I feel. I care about you, Jaune. At least do you feel the same for me?"

Jaune sighed once more. Only this time, words came out of his chapped lips.

"I don't know what to feel, Mrs. Belladonna." That was his honest answer. There wasn't any denial about finding Mrs. Belladonna to be a very attractive woman. He had played the scenario of taking away Mrs. Belladonna and sweeping her off of her feet. A day didn't go by without the idea of making her his. However, it was pure fantasy. He knew it wasn't going to happen. He was playing a dream of any hormonally challenged teenager would do. By the time he would have gotten older, the fantasy of the older woman would have gone away. The idea itself was appealing but he wasn't going to do anything to destroy that marriage. Especially what Ghira brought to the table.

Ghira was nothing more than an innocent party and that was the thing that was hurting him the most.

For he can never say no to her.

"Do I make you feel good," she asked Jaune. "Do I make you feel important, baby?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Belladonna," he said before turning to her. "I don't know." He gripped his backpack, using his other hand onto the door handle. "Look, I got to go! They might be worried."

"Okay." She took Jaune by the cheek, stroking it tenderly. He didn't resist as he felt the lips of Mrs. Belladonna touching his. Her eyes were closed, wanting assurance, something to know that the feelings were mutual.

Jaune shut his eyes, giving in to the forbidden act.

She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"Good night," she told the blonde teen.

She returned to her side of the car. She covered her face as she unlocked the car door. Jaune stepped out of the car without saying goodbye. Kali watched as Jaune entered the house. It wasn't long when the porch light was turned off.

Leaving Kali alone in the darkness.

_**Back to the present….** _

"Bro-bro!" Jaune deviated from his thoughts upon hearing the gentle sound of his youngest sister. His very own Kickapoo, Joey. The six-year-old was holding a handmade cross in her hand. Made out of paper plates, paper mache, and crayons, she wanted to honor her favorite doll that went missing after the endless search over the last few days.

Jaune lowered the volume as she scampered to his line of sight. Her wheat-colored hair hiding her doe eyes, hiding the tears for the very thing that their father gave her before he departed ways a couple years back.

"Aren't you going to come to the funeral with me?" By this time, her dainty hands were touching his lap, pulling the ends of his pants, begging for her only brother to support her at this time of need.

"Sure, sis." His voice was calm, trying his hardest to keep the big brother act without folding. For he wasn't the only person feeling at a loss.

The brother-and-sister stepped onto the patio as they were heading to their mother's garden. Their mother was nice enough to make room beside the rutabagas for her makeshift grave.

She ran to the rose bushes as she can grab a flower. She was careful to not make contact with the thorns.

Jaune remained with his hands in his pocket as he waited on Joey's orders to prepare for her fallen doll's ceremony.

"I tried to get the damn thing up earlier but it wouldn't work," said Joey in a frustrating manner.

Jaune instinctively flicked her nose for her foul language.

"Don't curse," he told her sternly. "Let me help you." She offered him her makeshift cross as he got onto his knees. He swallowed nothing as he couldn't display the current pain he was having on his back and his pelvis.

* * *

_Mmm. It feels good to have you back inside of me._

_Mrs. Belladonna, I feel funny. You are tight!_

_That is how I am showing my love. Push further._

_I am feeling lightheaded._

_Don't worry, I have you to support._

_Yes, ma'am._

_That's it, Jaune. Break into my womb. Make your nest there, baby._

_Ouch! Mrs. Belladonna!_

_It's okay. I am making my mark on you. Your dick is incredible. No way like Ghira._

_Please, Mrs. Belladonna. I don't want you to compare me to him._

_Don't worry! You_ _ **aren't**_ _him._

* * *

Soreness from the forbidden act he had committed not even twenty-four hours before.

He used his hands to dig into the soil. He smelled the freshness of mother Earth as he inserted the cross into the soil.

_Here lies Molly. Gone but not in my heart. Rest in Peace._

Joey tugged Jaune's shirt as felt her shaking. Seeing this brought her realization that her doll was gone. Jaune reached for her and embraced her as the floodgates were released from her puffy eyes. She wailed onto the evening's sky for her lost Molly. Jaune kept her close, kissing her forehead and releasing tender, positive thoughts into her ear.

He reached for his handkerchief from his pocket. He placed it over her nose. He had instructed her to blow in which he did.

He sat onto the ground as she rested on his lap. Both were in silence as they both were reminiscing.

He admired and envied her innocence. Toys like that come and go. In time, she would move on and found another toy to cherish and to love. Her innocence will carry on.

He just can't speak the same with himself.

"Bro-bro?"

"Yes, sweetness!"

"Thank you for joining me for Molly's funeral."

"You're very welcome, my little Kickapoo."

Joey parted from Jaune's lap as he can tell that the smell of dinner was distracting her thoughts. As she walked away, she turned away. "Aren't you coming, bro-bro?"

"Nah! Going to sit out a little longer."

"Okay! Do you want Mom to put up your food?"

"Please!"

"Okay!"

Joey ran and headed back to the house. Jaune decided to lament his thoughts. What he didn't want to tell Joey that he was indirectly responsible for her missing doll.

Blake was a seamstress thus taking the doll as an opportunity to getting it fixed in secret before Joey ever finding out. Molly was among the audience who watched Jaune's virginity being taken by Kali.

Guilt consumed his mind as he walked back home from Blake's house. It was still hard to digest what had occurred to him on that living room floor. His head felt heavy. He still felt the shivery, tingling feeling throughout his body. Frustration, anger, confusion all wrapped into one as he carried Joey's doll.

There was a bridge that he must cross to get home.

He stood over the river's edge.

Just as he felt lost, so did Molly.

He finally stood up as the crickets began to chirp. He dusted himself off as he pondered on his next move with Mrs. Belladonna.

_I couldn't help it. Your form, your being, your charm, your everything. It envelopes me, Jaune. And I can't help how I feel. I care about you, Jaune. At least do you feel the same for me?_

Jaune took the other way back inside the house. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered. He made his way back to his bedroom as he headed to his laptop.

The first thing he wanted to do was to order another doll for Joey.

Hopefully, she would see that Molly has risen from the dead.

_**A half-hour later….** _

The new doll was purchased. Now, he has to remember how it was conditioned so it can look like Molly. Feeling solace for that deed, he logged on to his Facebook account. Since being inactive over the past day or so, he wanted to catch up what he had missed.

He saw that Weiss and Neptune went from being it's complicated again to in a relationship again. Cardin was doing a podcast on something very stupid and honestly racist. Ruby visited another sweets shop to try this new dessert. He smiled when seeing updated pictures of Ren and Nora on their sabbatical overseas. They looked like they were in good spirits. They seemed to be at a mountainous region as they were taking pictures with the locals.

As he tried to comment, he received a message.

It was from Blake.

_[Blake 10:35]: Jauney! Where have you been? You know I have been calling you like all day. I was close to calling the police for a welfare check._

_[Jaune, 10:36]: No welfare checks, Blake. Although welfare checks sound nice. That's free money._

_[Blake, 10:36]: Oum, Vomit Boy. You're definitely well. Jokes are off as Shaq's free throws._

_[Jaune, 10:37]: Didn't think you knew about a ball in your hand unless it was covered in skin._

_[Blake, 10:38]: Jesus, gross much. I take it back. Not funny but gross._

_[Jaune, 10:39]: Coming from a girl who confuses Oz with the Wizard of Oz, that's a compliment._

_[Blake, 10:40]: Not my fault. But we did get a good laugh._

_[Jaune, 10:40]: Got you excited, didn't it?_

_[Blake, 10:41]: Yeah, you are definitely well. So, why weren't you at school?_

_[Jaune, 10:41]: Took a personal day._

_[Blake, 10:41]: You could have told me._

_[Jaune, 10:42]: Didn't want you to worry._

_[Blake, 10:42]: You are my best friend. I was worried. Especially when you didn't answer my calls._

_[Jaune, 10:43]: I am sorry. Can a ice cream make up for my reclusiveness from you?_

_[Blake, 10:43]: It's a start. And you have to watch an anime with me as well._

_[Jaune, 10:43]: As long it isn't anything shoujo or josei, I am fine._

_[Blake, 10:44]: Tough! It's one of those. And you are going to do it at my house._

_[Jaune, 10:49]: Why not mine?_

_[Blake, 10:49]: What's the matter? Scared of my big house? Don't worry, I can keep you warm. Plus, Mom and Dad will be out of town this weekend._

_[Jaune, 10:50]: What reason?_

_[Blake, 10:50]: Dad has this couples retreat at this fancy vineyard/resort. He felt that he hasn't spent that much time with Mom. Either way, they are thrilled. What do you say?_

_[Jaune, 10:51]: Do you think my mom will trust two teenage kids alone in the house?_

_[Blake, 10:52]: She will once you tell her that my parents will be home. Don't worry, I can be quite convincing when I use my mom's voice._

_[Jaune, 10:52]: Fine! I will swing through tomorrow evening._

_[Blake, 10:52]: Sweet! Well, I will see you then. Good night!_

_[Jaune, 10:52]: Good night!_

_[Blake, 10:53]: Oh yeah, Mom asked about you._

_[Jaune, 10:53]: Yeah?_

_[Blake, 10:54]: She wanted to say that she saw you at the library yesterday and you guys spoke. She really enjoys your talks, Jaune. And for the record, you actually study? Like you are reading a book?_

_[Jaune, 10:54]: To pass Goodwitch and get out of this Oum forsaken town, then yes!_

_[Blake, 10:54]: I like this Oum forsaken town because, without it, we may have never met._

_[Jaune, 10:54]: Good to sleep, Blake!_

_[Blake, 10:55]: Alright, alright. Good night!_

* * *

After going downstairs to grab a snack, he retired to bed. Tomorrow was somewhat of a busy day as he needed to finish Goodwitch's homework before returning to school. He had promised Jan that he was going to help her look for a job. He wouldn't be surprised if Saphron needs his assistance to take care of his nephew.

Then, heading to Blake's to spend the night.

He plugged his phone on the charger after leaving it dead for several hours. Upon turning it on, he felt relieved that he didn't receive any messages.

He had adjusted his pillow and grabbed the covers to his neck. He clapped out his lights and turned over to grab some sleep.

He heard his text message tone going off.

He presumed it to be Blake as she may want him to bring his video game console so they can _Super Smash Bros. Melee._

He was close but it wasn't the daughter.

It was Mrs. Belladonna.

_Are you awake?_

_**To be continued….** _


	4. A Bumblebee On A Salty White Rose

It wasn't often that the Cotta-Arc house was this quiet. Especially on the weekend. Terra worked on the weekdays and Saphron had the comfort of being the housewife. And with Adrian being a toddler, it was the best decision for Saphron to remain while Terra brought home the bacon. And of course, poultry, beef, and happiness came along for the ride. Now, Jaune was playing the role of filling the empty space for Saphron. It wasn't all bad since she didn't see her brother often. Despite their homes only being miles apart from each other, the role of mother and wife became too busy to play the role of big sister. It didn't affect Jaune as it made their relationship stronger. Loving them at a distance gave them time to bring up topics and have longer conversations.

They were on the veranda as they were sitting on the couch. The cooling fan swirled quietly under them as they were eating scones and drinking her famous homemade raspberry tea. Terra recently purchased an outside television so they can use whenever they have company but today it was black, only seeing the reflection as Jaune had his nephew on his lap and Saphron sipping her tea.

"Adry-poo! All the way to the hatch!" Adrian was giggling as Jaune was playfully feeding him. He clapped his hands as his mouth was wide open to receive his lunch. Jaune was careful so he wouldn't spill any. He put the spoon back into the bowl so he can give Adrian another bite. He used his hand to plug his nose. "This is Mission Control. Captain Jaune trying to reach Captain Adrian. Over!"

Saphron covered her mouth. She was amused. She watched as her son openly accepted his uncle's food. He wouldn't let go of the spoon but a little tap to his head made him open. Jaune smiled as he turned to his sister. "For a second, sis, I thought Houston was going to have trouble."

She shook her head gingerly as she picked up Adrian from his lap. She held him to his bosom knowing that it was getting close to his naptime. "Seems like Mission Control had it under control. And this is the same brother who would put up a fuss when we fed you."

Jaune closed his eyes. "Yeah, the _same_ brother that you guys babied and dolled up until he was nearly fifteen. Did you forget the family picture?"

"The one when you said send help?" Saphron made a burst of silent laughter as she put Adrian into swinging bassinet. She covered him with his blanket before kissing him on his forehead. He made a yawn before falling into dreamland. "And Adrian wasn't as fussy when we did it to you."

He crossed his legs, smiling as he held onto Adrian's teddy bear. "Let's pray you don't decide to have seven daughters. A history of repeats."

"Oh, sweetness! If Adrian is sweet as you, then it would be worth it."

No matter the words, Saphron always knew what to say. That was probably why he goes and visit her often as he could. She was the keeper of secrets. A role that he knew that he could bet his life on it, then he knew she would perform well.

His sister returned to the couch as she scooted closer to her brother. She grabbed the glass and took a few swallows.

She now gave him her full and undivided attention.

"Firstly, did you take care of Jan?"

"Jan has an interview on Tuesday. Now, let's see she can get up on time for it."

"Put a little Nyquil in her gelatin before bedtime. She always eats that." She snapped her fingers. "And be sure to put the coffee on her nightstand before waking up."

"Noted."

"Mom?"

"Same old, same old. Cooking, singing, working."

"Good!"

Typical Saphron. She loved asking trivial matters as she talks to their mother every day. She was only comforting him up to the moment they were discussing prior to the phone call.

_Kali Belladonna._

* * *

Jaune waited patiently until every Arc retired to their rooms. Their mother was at work and wasn't going to be home until the afternoon as she took a double shift. Jan had her boyfriend of the week over and wasn't going to out until the sun made its peak. Jenna was visiting their relatives at the other end of the village and took Junko and Julie, particularly Junko, with her to keep her out of trouble. Joey should be asleep. There was a little concern about his twin, Joan, but her being a studious scholar, he knew she would be buried into a book until Oum returns to receive his chosen people.

He went into his drawer and put on his sweatpants. He grabbed his Beacon Academy sweatshirt and put on his tennis shoes. He grabbed a few dollars from his piggy bank and placed it in his wallet. He wasn't sure why he needed money but he could never be too careful.

Didn't want to disturb the others, he went out of his window. Thankfully he lived on the first floor. He slowly climbed out of the window before shutting it. He patted his pocket to see that he had his keys. Something he should have done before leaving.

With everything secured in his possession, he covered his face with his hoodie as he left out of the driveway.

_Are you awake?_

_I am._

_What are you doing right now?_

_On my way to sleep._

_Are you thinking of me?_

_You are on my mind. Can't say if it is for the reasons you want to hear._

_I understand. Do you hate me?_

_No, ma'am. I don't have hate. I have no reason to hate you._

_Do you think what I am doing is wrong?_

_That is something you have to figure out for yourself, Mrs. Belladonna._

_But I want to hear it from you._

_Mrs. Belladonna. That is something you have to do for it's not my responsibility._

_But you are my responsibility._

_I can see that._

_You know when I said that you are my man, I meant it. You know that I love you._

_I care for you as well, Mrs. Belladonna. And like I have said, these feelings of mine, I don't understand._

_I want to help you understand. Can you allow me to help you understand?_

* * *

"Jaune, Jaune." Jaune heard his sister call his name but he didn't register as he felt that he was in a bubble. His eyes were concentrating on the condensation on the iced tea he was supposed to be drinking. His eyes saw the water dripping onto his skin. His skin was becoming pale.

His breath began to pant. Tingling sensations were accumulating all around him.

Scenes, moments like a flash or click of a camera returned him to seeing Mrs. Belladonna. She was top of him. Her hips were straddled to his body as she put all of her might onto him. The musk of womanhood loomed through his body as he tilted his head back.

"Jaune, Jaune."

He quickly turned to his sister. His sister had the concerning look as she held onto her cell phone. Who was she planning to call? He blinked for a few moments. He had to return to his composure, putting himself in the position that nothing was wrong.

"Sorry, Saphron. Got distracted by those bumblebees at your rose garden."

Saphron turned as she, too, can see the swirling bees at her red and white rose bushes straight ahead of them. "You're right. I do see them. I've done that myself."

"Great job on the decor," he said while nervously laughing.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy but Terra had my back."

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, I don't have a green thumb."

"But you have a good heart and that's matters to me." Saphron took his hand. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the linings of his veins. She was feeling his heartbeat, its rhythm. She tilted her head down and kissed his arm. Sisterly love at its best. He couldn't wish for a better sister.

He didn't tell anyone, not even his sister but Saphron was close to a second mother.

"The girl. You wanted to know about her, didn't you?"

Saphron finally got what she wanted to hear. Amazing how her techniques can make him spill his guts. "I would like to know, bro-bro. I can tell this is worrying you." She poured more tea into her drink. "And when you worry, I worry. You don't need to worry like that. You're sixteen. The only thing you should be worrying about is getting into a great college and becoming successful. Girls should wait. Sex should wait. I have no room to talk but take it from your big sis, it isn't worth it if the other side doesn't have a plan."

"Aid me with that comprehension."

"If she doesn't have your best interest at heart, then that is not the kind of person you want to be with."

_My best interest?_

"My best interest?" Jaune pulled back to the couch. "My best interest."

"You'd told me she was older."

"She is."

"How old? Like she is in college old?"

"No! Older as she can have kids."

"Like my son's age?"

"As in my age."

"Oh! Do I know her?"

"I honestly rather not say."

"Jaune, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"You know I have always been a woman to my word. The Arc's creed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then, whatever is in this room stays. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Her face was concerning, yet stern. No longer her demeanor showed older sister but a warranted mother. Her legs were crossed and her hands were in her lap. She took strong breaths before sighing through her nose. "I have a feeling where this is going, Jaune. A feeling I just hope to Oum that I don't think what it is. If she is older, then I know she has to be married." She furrowed her eyes. "Is it true?"

He turned his face away but she grabbed him by the chin. She knew his idiosyncrasies. She was that close to the truth. "Sweetness! Sweetness, no!" She grabbed her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Jaune, she is married?"

Jaune nodded to confirm the truth. "She is, Saphron. She is."

She pulled back as she needed time to adjust. This wasn't her position but she had all the reason to be concerned. A married woman is something that shouldn't be coveted and Jaune was now caught in the fray. She knew the results of a cheating relationship and nothing comes well out of this.

* * *

Beside the chirping crickets and the flickering fireflies, the sound of gravel was accompanying Jaune as he walked along the country roads. The stars and the moon were the guiding light as he headed to his destination. He was familiar with these roads as he has traveled these roads for many years. Even if the stars weren't there, he would know where to go. Instincts were in his favor.

He paused as he cracked his neck and cracked his fingers. He saw an obtrusion that wasn't part of the terrain. A second later, flashing lights appeared. Jaune extended his hands, spreading his digits.

The signal that he made with Kali to recognize his presence.

Jaune walked to the Fiat as she unlocked its doors. Jaune entered the vehicle and sat at the passenger side. Kali had a pleasant look on her face. Jaune didn't look at her. He didn't want to look at her. It wasn't her charm and her beauty that repulses him. It was the fact that he can never say no. The blonde was mad at himself for never denying her advances. This was wrong. This wasn't right. Here he was sitting in the car of his best friend's mother. A best friend that he loves very much. Here he was sitting the car of his best friend's mother who has a husband.

He didn't have much interaction with Ghira as he always worked. But whenever he had the opportunity to sit with Mr. Belladonna, it was always a kind and warm welcome. Every Christmas, he gave Jaune a baseball cap or some spending money. When he didn't know how to fish, he was there. In a sense, it was damning how he played a role of somewhat being a surrogate father. On the surface, Ghira was a stern man. A man who wouldn't think twice to put a person in his place. But with Jaune, he was given respect, dignity, humility, and most of all, the father-son kind of love he always craved from his father. Something that he hasn't felt in such a long time.

Ghira and his father were people with a past. They used to be part of the White Fang organization. An organization that originally had good intentions to represent the best interest of Faunus-human relations that soon turned into an organization of terrorism and prejudice.

Ghira has left that past behind and dedicated himself to his daughter and to his wife. A self-made businessman, his sole purpose was to work so that he can provide for his family. As for his father, alcohol became the source of his comfort and eventually, his mother couldn't handle it and was put out of the household.

To think that Jaune's father was in the neighboring village and has yet to take any time to see him or his family.

And to think that he was betraying the very man who was close to a father with his wife.

Even if Ghira and Kali were having trouble. Even if they were cheating on each other, it still didn't make it right. Jaune was feeling like a hypocrite but if one didn't enjoy the marriage, then end it.

It was easier said than done he concluded.

Kali used her soft digits to stroke through his hair. She didn't see the tiny tears escaping from his eyes. Kali leaned close as she gave feathery pecks to his cheeks. Jaune felt the tingling sensation, the impacts of her lips to his skin. As if they were receptors to the sparks in his brain. He tucked his lips to combat the tears. Knowing that he was betraying Blake, Ghira, anything that represented vows and sanctity of marriage.

"I am glad you are here, Jaune," she whispered to him as she rubbed her hand onto his chest. She kissed him on his neck as she put her hand inside of his shirt. Jaune felt the tightness in his body as he felt her hand on him. Moans escaped from his chapped lips as he felt her kisses. Kali proceeded to go further as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I am glad you are here, sweetness. I am glad you are." The Faunus embedded her teeth into his neck, licking on the marks she left on him prior to this.

"I am sorry, Ghira," he whispered faintly without wanting Kali to notice. "I am sorry, Blake." He used his hand to adjust his seat. He fell back so he was low enough to give Kali room.

Kali took off her shirt as she tossed it in the backseat. She proceeded in taking off his shirt which he had given her permission to do so. Kali within was amazed. She smiled to see that Jaune had finally submitted to her desire, her wanting of this forbidden pleasure.

Kali didn't have time to go to the hotel in the neighboring village as Ghira would be home the following morning to go on the retreat. She wouldn't dare go to a hotel in the village without giving someone a story to tell. For now, this lonely country road and the Fiat will have to do.

And as long as Jaune was here, she wouldn't want anything else.

She grabbed Jaune's face as she can finally claim his lips. She thrust her tongue within so she can taste him. Jaune grabbed her back so he can undo her bra. Finally unsnapping it, his mouth reached for her titties as he began gnawing and sucking on her nipples.

"Yes, Jaune," she screamed. "Taste me, claim me! Give in to me." She laughed in the pleasure as she felt she was on fire. They didn't have much time to get as physical as she wanted to. She wanted right now was her fix.

She was a fiend and Jaune was the drug. A habit she hoped to never break.

She grabbed Jaune's sweatpants and pulled it down along with his boxers. She can see his excited cock as she stroked it to get it hard. "Baby, how long I dreamed of this thick cock inside of my piping wet pussy. How much it needed to be back to me." She reached and kissed him once more. "Put it in me, now!"

Jaune used his hand to guide his dick inside of her pussy, a place that he had visited many times before. He rubbed against her valley, nudging his dick at her clit. She hissed in the pleasure as Jaune returned _her_ cock back to her nest.

She simmered in the pleasure, laughing and grinning as she began gyrating her hips. "Yes! This is what I have been missing, Jaune. Oum, I love this. I love you so much! You are my man and my man alone."

Jaune didn't respond as his instincts were speaking for him as he thrust his hips. He used her tities as a guide to hold as he wanted to release the tension from his balls. She knew that he was going to produce a fat wad into her womb.

She gingerly awaited it.

"Right there, Jaune," she screamed. "Right there, Jaune."

"Mrs. Belladonna," he cried. "Mrs. Belladonna."

"It's okay, baby," she told him. "I am here for you. I love you. I am here. Come for me."

"I am coming, Mrs. Belladonna," he told her.

"Call me, Kali."

"Huh."

"Call me, Kali."

"I am coming, Kali!"

"Yes, yes! Come for me! Make me a mother, Jaune! Mark me. Make me yours!"

Jaune let out a cry as he felt his sperm make a deposit inside of her pussy. The intensity made her climax. A combination of semen and juices spurt out, covering their stomachs. At each spurt, she thrust. She thrust until the orgasm ceased beyond pleasure.

She draped herself onto Jaune, cradling him and kissing his neck. "My Jaune. My sweet Jaune." She kissed him again. "My Jaune. My Jaune. I love you. I love you so much."

Kali now noticed the tears coming from his face. "What's wrong, my love."

"This is wrong, Mrs. Belladonna, and I did it again."

"It isn't wrong to love somebody, sweetie."

"But, you are married," he said while sobbing. "Blake and Ghira."

"Don't let that get to you, darling," she whispered. "I got it. I got it."

"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."

"It's not your fault, Jaune."

"It's wrong."

"It's not your fault."

"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."

"Shh! It's not your fault. I love you."

"It's wrong...for I love you, too."

* * *

Saphron kissed her brother on the cheek as she rubbed his back. She can tell that the burden was laid on his shoulders. She reached for her handkerchief and aided his tears. "It's okay, Jaune. You are not a fault. You have done nothing wrong."

"Then, why do I feel so wrong, sis?"

"Because what _she_ is doing to you is wrong. That is why?" Saphron looked over to the bassinet and saw that Adrian was still sleeping. She returned her sights on her brother. "How long has this affair been?"

"About two weeks."

"I am the only person to know?"

"Yeah."

She sat back on the couch. She would have never thought some woman would take advantage of a teenager like that. A woman with a teenage daughter at that. She knew that Jaune wasn't going to release the name of the woman. And getting it out of him wasn't going to be easy. She loved her brother but her brother still showed weakness in areas. Love is one of them.

He wiped his nose with the handkerchief. He felt that can talk better now. "There is no denying that what is going on is wrong." He coughed as he tried to keep his composure. "There is no denying that I care about this woman at the same time. If she wasn't married, it would be a different story."

"Jaune, sweetness. I know you don't want to hear this. But I have to say it."

"I know. I know. I know where you are going with this."

Jaune and Saphron were interrupted with a phone call. Jaune saw that it was Blake. He had excused himself from his sister as he walked to the yard to have a little privacy.

" _Hey, Blake. What's up?"_

" _Hey, Jaune. Are you crying?"_

" _No! What makes you say that?"_

" _I can hear a strain in your voice and you are sniffling."_

" _Sinuses. Thinking of you give me these reactions."_

" _Forget you, baka. Anyway, are you still coming?"_

" _Yeah, I am. Got my backpack with me. We still go time. It is not even nighttime."_

" _The 'rents left early. Thought we can go swimming and chill with the jacuzzi."_

" _I do like your parents' jacuzzi."_

" _Alright! Hurry your ass. I will meet you at the village market in an hour. Sounds cool?"_

" _Yeah! Talk to you then."_

Jaune hung up the phone and returned to the veranda. Saphron was holding her son as she knew it was close to his bathing time. "Hey, that was Blake?"

He nodded to her. "Yeah, that was her. We are planning to hang out."

"Be glad I don't tell Mom about this. I know you and Blake have _too_ much alone time."

"Nah! Plus, Blake and Adam are a thing. I think. Gotta check Facebook."

Saphron's face didn't display worry as she was sure she can trust that. However, trouble was on her mind. But, she had to play it smart. If she would have confronted him, it would have deterred him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and also he didn't release her name. So, she knew that Jaune was protecting this woman. And the reason was clear as day.

"I am not worried. I know you and Blake are just friends." She smiled. "Just saying, I wouldn't mind having her as a sister-in-law."

"Yeah, and the bathroom floor sounds pleasurable to lick as well."

"Chill, Lincoln. I was joshing you." She took his hand. She wanted to say more but she was grateful to gather what she could for the time being. "Have fun with Blake. We will continue this later."

"Will do."

"And try not to contact that girl no more. That's my biggest advice."

"Yes, ma'am."

She pecked her brother on the lips before hugging him once more. "Have fun and don't get crazy, you hear?"

"Gotcha, sis!"

Jaune grabbed his backpack and walked through the house to exit. Saphron walked into the kitchen and put Adrian on the high chair. As she poured on the water to the sink to give Adrian a bath, she reached for her cell phone to contact her wife.

" _Hey, baby. How are you and my darling boy?"_

" _We are good! How's business?"_

" _Business is business. Would love to have my loves beside me."_

" _I know, my precious. I am calling about Jaune."_

" _The word on our bro-bro?"_

" _It's what I have fear."_

" _You mean that Jaune is with an older woman?"_

" _Who is married with teenage children."_

" _Goodness!"_

" _Yes, Terra dear. He is. This isn't good. He can get hurt or worst, killed. Men are crazy these things with their wives. And Jaune is an innocent party."_

" _Jaune wouldn't get himself involved with married women, Saphron."_

" _I know thus thinking she got to him first."_

" _Did he say her name?"_

" _Of course, he didn't. He is protecting her."_

" _For what?"_

" _A hold on him? Manipulation? Fear? He loves her? She loves him? Who knows which one can be true?"_

" _Be as it may, this is dangerous on both of their ends."_

" _Exactly, Terra! And I refuse to see my only brother get hurt."_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _I know I won't let this continue, that's for sure. I need to make a call."_

" _Who to?"_

" _The only person I know the ins and outs of this town like the back of her hand. We will be in touch."_

" _I love you."_

" _Love you, too, baby."_

Saphron hung up the phone. She used the baby soap to pour into the sink. She rattled the wash to see foam. While adding more water, she made another call.

" _Hey, sis. What's up?"_

" _Hey, Jan. You have free time?"_

" _I can talk. What's up?"_

" _I need a favor and I think you can be useful. Plus, I will pay you splendidly."_

" _You know I am a huge lover of money before guys. What for? Who for, I shall say."_

" _Our brother, Jaune."_

_**Forgive me, Jaune.** _

_**To be continued….** _


	5. That Lukewarm Feeling

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here with another chapter of 'Let The Astrid Dance.' In this chapter, Saphron consults with her sister, Jan, for advice about their brother. Meanwhile, Blake and Jaune spend time together alone. What is going to be addressed? Any resolution? Read and find out!** _

Saphron never liked picking up her sister at these random people's places. She wasn't sure what she was going to face today. Be that as it were Jan was running from an angry wife or girlfriend that brandishes a weapon or telling her sister to floor it because she either stole some money or took a few grams of rapier-laced marijuana. Nevertheless, Jan was an Arc. And an Arc never abandons their own.

She felt safe as she left Adrian with her mother as she pulled the Honda along the curve in front of Jan's boyfriend's house or her boyfriend of the week. She was grateful to Oum that Jan wasn't in a seedy neighborhood this time. Terra always told her to keep her weapon on her at all times but the blonde never liked the idea of keeping weapons, especially when Adrian could have possible access to it. Nevertheless, the weapon was kept in the glove compartment just in case. In her wife's words, 'I would rather you be caught with it than without it. Rather you be judged by twelve than carried by six.'

Saphron heard the sound of the screen door opening. It was her younger sister, Jan, stepping out. She was wearing her boyfriend's oversized t-shirt with short jean shorts. She had her long hair wrapped in a ponytail. Judging by her demeanor, it looked as though Saphron interrupted her in another sex session or another smoking session. She couldn't tell which one was the subject today. Despite loving her sister, she wished that the black sheep of the Arc family would get herself together and find a stable job. She is approaching her late twenties and no adult should be acting like this.

The blonde tapped on the window to be let in. Saphron opened the door. Jan immediately pecked her sister on the cheek and embraced her oldest sister. "Hey, Chicky! Been quite a minute."

Saphron pulled back as her nose took a whiff of Jan's combination of marijuana and sex. So, she wasn't exactly off the mark today. "Yeah, sis! If you are able to come by and take a break from these many boyfriends."

"Faunus, please," replied Saphron as she rubbed her hands. Saphron knew she was itching for a smoke. She was kind enough to stop by the convenient store to acquire her fix. Saphron tossed the cigarette on her lap. "Yes, sis. You are the best!" She then flicked her sister on her forehead. "And that is because you are getting a bit into my business. I don't question your love life, lezzy!"

Saphron scoffed. "Whatever! Oum, forbid to catch anything from these boys in this village." She put the car into drive and headed back onto the main street. Not wanting the smoke to stain the seat, she lowered the window. Jan got herself comfortable as she leaned the seat back. She blew into the air as she cracked her knuckles. Saphron hoped that Jaune wakes her up for that job interview soon.

"Aww, no Adry-poo today," asked Jan as she looked to the backseat.

"She's with Mom and Jenna today," replied Saphron as she changed lanes. "They went shopping."

"Aww, I thought I can have fun with him," said Jan as she tapped the ashes into the console.

"Not today, Jan. We can schedule a playdate soon."

"A schedule? Playdate? I am your sister."

"Yes! A sister that needs to settle down."

"Princess! Just because I like the life and how I live it doesn't mean you judge. _You_ are the last person to judge."

Saphron and Jan didn't have the easiest relationship. Saphron always acted like a second parent as she wanted Jan to get herself together. If it wasn't Jan, then it would have been Jaune. Jan turned away as she blew out of the car. She held onto her boyfriend's shirt as she adjusted her seat. She composed herself as she dabbed the cigarette into the console. She took sharp breaths before wanting to speak. "So, what's going on with Jaune?"

Saphron pressed her hand onto the steering wheel as the million-dollar question was finally revealed. She saw a nearby park where she wanted to get some fresh air and take a bit of a walk. A few moments later, she parked the car into the parking lot.

"Truth be told, Jan, I don't know how to answer this," she said admittedly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "All of my life, I have been known as the keeper of secrets." She turned to Jan. "In a sense, I feel as though I am betraying Jaune."

Jan nodded. More so for the former than the latter. When it came to her only brother, there weren't any secrets. Call it nosiness or a discerning intuition, she felt something has been off about her brother over the past couple of weeks. And receiving that phone call from Saphron only confirmed her concerns.

Jan opened the door. "It's a betrayal if it's going to break someone's heart." She stepped out of the car. Saphron followed suit and closed the door.

The sisters found a bench across from the seesaws and merry-go-rounds. Jan commented that they used to play there when they were children. Saphron also commented about the time when they tied Jaune to the merry-go-round and each sister used their hands to slap his face randomly at each time he passed them. Both thought to themselves that they weren't the best of influences. It was tough love with their brother and they wouldn't have it any other way.

As Jan crossed her legs and lit another cigarette, she continued where she left off. "It's not a betrayal if you are going to help someone." She lit her cigarette. "I wasn't surprised when you have called me about Jaune earlier. Honestly, I am just glad that I am not the only one thinking this way."

"You don't say, Jan."

"For sure!" She hit her chest to combat a cough. "But I want to hear what's on ya mind. Speak ya mind."

"Ok! Earlier this afternoon, Jaune told me that he is carrying an adulterous relationship with a married woman."

Jan didn't respond. Her eyes narrowed at the cigarette as she watched the embers waved into the wind. She leaned back as she took another smoke. Saphron watched as Jan cursed silently. Her blue eyes drew to her sister. "Did he say a name?"

"No, he didn't."

"Couldn't get it out of him?"

"Jan, you know Jaune. He wears his heart on his sleeve."

"As well as on his brain." She tapped the ashes. "Do you know what kind of shit he can get into?"

"No kidding. That's why I consulted you." She changed her demeanor, trying her hardest to not insult her sister. "Since you have _dibble-dabble_ in that area. No offense!"

Jan shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "None taken. I can play the game. Jaune cannot." She blew the smoke into the sky. "You came to the right person for this, Saphron. The right person." Jan nodded as she tried to think. "I knew something was in the water that night. I knew something wasn't right." She snapped her fingers as she continued talking to herself. "Damn it, Jaune! You don't know what these husbands can do. You can get yourself killed, you baka! You idiot!"

"Jan, talk to me."

Jan rubbed the bridge of her nose. "A couple of days back, Mom was at work and I had a boyfriend over with me."

Jan paused as she saw a group of kids running past them. All of them had kites in their hands. The sisters waited until the giggling kids were past them before resuming their conversation. "Anyway," said Jan, "After me and old dude finished our business, I opened the window to go smoke. At the corner of my eye, I saw Jaune walking away from the house."

"Where did you think he went?"

"Unsure. One thing for sure, he was gone for a couple of hours. He didn't come back until like four in the morning."

"You didn't question him?"

Jan nodded in disagreement. "Jaune is sixteen. I was thinking he was doing the same thing as I was doing - trying to get some action without the rents knowing. I was thinking maybe Blake, Yang, one of these little girls out in the village. I actually didn't want to think it was with an older woman, let alone a married one." She pursed her lips. "I felt that he was acting a little strange but I thought it was just puberty and growing pains of being a teen." She pointed at Saphron. "You had it back when you were sneaking girlfriends."

"You're right." She wanted to get back on the subject of Jaune. "What do you think we should do?"

"We can't just confront him. It will pull him away."

"Pull him away? If he told, then that must mean he needs our help."

Jan sat on the edge of the handle on the bench. "True, but let's be smart about this. Just because he admitted doesn't mean he isn't stopping or he is afraid to stop."

"Or," interjected Saphron, "it is someone close to him and he is afraid of the repercussions."

"Bingo," snapped Jan. "Let's be honest! His friendship circle is quite low and the village is small as it is. To be honest, I can pinpoint this in a matter of days." Jan discarded the first cigarette and lit another cigarette.

"Until then, shall we suggest to him to stop?"

"Didn't you hear me, Saphron? Just by you informing me, you have already violated the code of trust." Jan flicked the ashes. "Just like anyone who is a victim of abuse, they are going to protect their captor in case of repercussion."

"Why would Jaune want to protect her?"

"Just like anybody who has control. They go into their heads. Maybe a threat ensued or maybe she whispered sweet nothings. Especially if it is a woman chasing a boy. And he is under the age limit of legality in this region."

"Protection of her not getting in trouble?"

"Could be. Or, he doesn't want to be at fault. Either way, it goes, we have to play Cool Hand Luke." Jan pulled out her cell phone. She punched a few numbers as she was making a call. The caller answered in the third ring.

" _Hey, Junko. It's Jan."_

" _Do me a favor. Do you remember Jaune's passwords?"_

" _You do? Sweet! Text them to me, please."_

" _If you don't, then I will tell Mom that it wasn't Julie who clogged the kitchen sink with toilet paper."_

" _Love ya, sis!"_

"And done," confirmed Jan as she turned to Saphron. "And they say little sisters are a pain."

"What do you plan to do," asked Saphron.

"Log in to his Facebook and see who he has spoken with."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"What privacy? He is sixteen." She gave her sister a strong glare. "And plus, do you care about the welfare of Jaune?"

"I do."

"All right, then. We go log in to his social accounts. When he gets back home, I will check his phone."

"He will be at Blake's tonight."

"No problem. We can sit tight until then. So, we can start with social media and then see what goes from there," said Jan as she began logging in to his Facebook. "One thing is for certain, we are going to end this before the police and the coroners get to him."

Saphron covered her mouth when hearing the ominous latter of Jan's sentence.

"Relax, Chicky," she said calmly as she ingested the cancer stick. "You know me. I can be a bit morbid in times like this."

"Well, now isn't the time to be morbid. This is about our brother."

"Continue looking out for him. I will do the same."

Jan and Saphron were walking back to the car. Saphron was reading a text from their mother to pick up some dinner on their way back to the house. As they were entering the vehicle, Jan began talking.

"What do you think we will do when we find out?"

Saphron gave Jan a strong stare. Her deep blue sea eyes squinted at the thought of Jaune's discovery of the woman-in-question. "Her severance package! I would confront her. Tell her to leave him alone or I would call the police."

Jan closed the door. Saphron wasn't sure it was her sister's morbid nature, but she released a laugh. "You are a mother for sure. A sandbag full of holes."

Saphron didn't reply. She reached for the key to turn on the ignition. Jan used her free hand to turn on the radio. Chicago drill music was filling in the vehicle.

Jan lit another cigarette. "If I think it is who I think it is, she better have a good lawyer and a very decent surgeon." She wasn't laughing. Her voice was stale and dry. She turned her head to Saphron. "No one puts my brother in danger. _Nobody_!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile….** _

Blake and Jaune were sitting on her bed as she had her cell phone playing music. The Weeknd has been her current cup of tea for the time being. Especially after listening to the _Fifty Shades of Gray_ soundtrack. The Faunus has since been in love with the soundtrack. Not as much when watching the trilogy films.

And unfortunately, Jaune had the displeasure of watching every single one of them.

"You know, Jaune, you should do this for a living." Jaune bit his lip. The words she produced stung a little. His hand was on the fingernail polish. The color was black. A bit of insecurity rose within him, leaving him with a cold chill to his spine. At the point, he should understand that Blake didn't mean any offense. Of course, his proficiency in painting nails stemmed from being the middle child of seven sisters. Who else was going to do labor when they were too cheap to afford to go to the nail salon?

"Shall I say, go fuck yourself?" Jaune wasn't harsh in tone but it was blunt and point-proven. He was careful as he blew onto her nails. Her feet were soft, delicate, and quaint dainty. She has always managed taking care of her feet. Very cute, dainty feet according to the blonde as he was capping the fingernail polish and placing them to the side.

"Geez, Arc. Insecure much!?" The brunette Faunus stretched her hands as she glared over her freshly painted nails. "This is more of a confidence booster. Girls would love a guy showing their feminine side."

Jaune dusted his hands. He reached for the now lukewarm pizza on the nightstand opposite from Blake. Double pepperoni was the poison of choice as he delightfully partook. The blonde didn't have any money left after paying for it but his best friend always accommodated him for everything. Plus, with the plans of watching animated chick flicks for the night, he needed some form of a consolation prize.

It was the best-suited word instead of saying incentives.

And there wasn't anything that showed that Kali Belladonna was within the vicinity.

Using the excuse of using the bathroom, he perused every nook-and-cranny of the household to be certain that there wasn't any Kali or any Ghira. It was safe to say that Blake was telling the truth, not that he had any doubt of his Faunus best friend of many years. It wasn't her fault.

She just didn't know the whimsicalness of her mother.

Sometimes, he wasn't sure how easily allusive her mother can be. Hiding behind the smile, the hugs, the lovely, homemade dinners, the housewife, the well-to-do mother of the year lurked a temptress on the prowl. Her eyes locked onto Jaune's the moment they were alone. He didn't say no. He couldn't say no. He allowed her to her will at his expense.

He blames his hypocrisy on his age, his dewy-eyed way on how he viewed the world. He always gave people the benefit of the doubt. He had always given anybody the benefit of the doubt.

He believed that he had inherited from his father. His mother had mentioned it once. There was a local woman who was known for taking care of the homeless and the elderly. Many of her neighbors were proud of her deed, but at the same time, were grimaced. Her welcoming personality would invite some of the undesirables into the area, creating a fear of uncertainty of doubt and fear for the other women and their children. Once, when he was eight, the woman invited the young, naive Jaune over for some cookies and tea. Jaune remembered how her one-room flat smelled of strawberries and peaches.

Throughout the entire visit, people from all walks of life entered her domicile. She fed them, counseled with them, and sat with them. Jaune quietly drank his dimbula tea and watched her work. When coming home and his mother learned of his visit, she angrily scolded him for going into that house with a stranger. 'Oum, you are too damn trusting. Just like your father.' It was the last time he had ever step foot into that lovely angel of a woman's home. He sensed a good spirit from the woman, but it did stop him from another scolding from his mother.

One side of him knows that this was wrong. Kali was taking advantage of him. Then, the other side had a soft spot for the older Faunus. He liked her. She was beautiful, nice, dedicated, loyal, and everything a woman of her caliber should be. He did have feelings for her but it was nothing more than an innocent crush.

_"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."_

_"It's not your fault, Jaune."_

_"It's wrong."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."_

_"Shh! It's not your fault. I love you."_

_"It's wrong...for I love you, too."_

Even on the walk to see Blake, he pondered on it. _Love! Do I love Kali? Do I have a crush on her? Is this how I am feeling? Then, why do I feel empty? Of course, in the end of the sex is nice when I learn to get into it. But still, I don't know._

His sisters, especially Saphron and Jan, felt that he always wore his heart on his sleeve. A people-pleaser, doing whatever he can to make people happy. He hated whenever they would mention that to him. But, now, was it true?

As of now, he turned it off. This is Blake's night. He doesn't have to be a pretend boyfriend to anyone. He can relax and ease his thoughts to lukewarm pizza, anime, and Blake.

"Watching these tear-jerking anime should be enough, Belladonna!" He scooted closer to the Faunus. She was hogging most of the blanket and he wanted her to share some of the covers.

"Hey! I have given you enough," exclaimed Blake.

"Look, if you want me to watch this, then let me share!"

"I don't want to smell your smelly feet."

"I am wearing socks this time. Relax!"

"That should be enough warmth then."

"Apparently you want me to leave then."

She stopped. Her eyes darted at him. Jaune was to be worried. Whenever Blake gave him a strong glare, she had something on her sleeve. She reached into her cell phone, displaying her photo gallery. "I don't think Beacon needs something else to talk about on Monday, do they?"

His mouth was agape, fixated on his concentrated self, painting Blake's feet. "Oum, you wouldn't!"

Blake's finger slowly drifted to the send button. "My night. My rules. My phone. Your future. Your social suicide. Make a choice!" The mischievous Cheshire grin she gave him was nerve-wracking to the blond. He was at a defeat. He relinquished the covers to Blake as she delightfully got herself warm. "Thank you, Jaune. It was a pleasure doing business." She showed him deleting the picture before happily putting it in her pocket. "Now, shall we watch one of my animes?"

Jaune has known Blake to be a tease ever since he had known her from their grammar school days. Blake entered Jaune's life when he was twelve-years-old. Blake and her family recently moved to the village from the city. According to Blake, her parents became tired and frustrated with city life thus moving to the village to create a new beginning. They were seatmates. As if Oum assigned their teacher to set the course of their fate together.

One doesn't remember who incited the introduction in that classroom, but one thing was for certain, there wasn't a day the duo haven't been without each other.

Blake went on Hulu as she scrolled through the anime section. Her hand was flicking on her remote to search for the right programming but her eyes were drifting over to the frustrated blonde she liked to tease. It was her way of affection. She could have shared the blanket but her teasing keep things fresh with their relationship. She wasn't actually going to send that picture to anyone. If anything, she was going to save it as a keepsake to add for their moments together.

Within, every moment together was important. His presence, his scent, his embarrassment, things that Blake can keep to herself. Important memories of her best friend. Important memories as she has expressed desires within herself that she wanted to be more than just a best friend.

However, her love has been unrequited.

* * *

_**A few months ago….** _

'Jaune. Is there anybody you like?'

Jaune was mid-eating a sandwich when Blake asked him that question. It was lunchtime at the Academy and they were eating at their spot in the empty classroom alone.

Jaune swallowed his sandwich before answering her question. 'Like as in friends?'

Blake shook her head in disagreement as she crossed her legs, dusting off the crumbs from her skirt. 'Jauney, are you serious!? Like! As in like-like!"

Jaune playfully flicked her forehead. He crossed his legs on the seat across from him as he put the sandwich down. 'Duh, Belladonna, I knew what you meant.'

'Then, why play dumb?'

'Like why do you play with me when teasing?'

'You should know my tone, Jaune.'

'Sorry, your highness. The question.' He paused, putting his finger to his lip. He turned to her carefully, trying his hardest not to laugh. He was already in a giddy mood as her mother send him her world-famous coffee cakes. Therefore, he was very jolly. 'As of now, Blake. I don't anybody in particular. What says you?'

Her sunken eyes flushed. She covered her mouth as she used her handkerchief to hide her quivering lips. 'Nothing. Just curious. Have you been searching for one?'

'Not really.'

'C'mon! You're in high school now. By now, there should be some kind of cute gal you want to date.'

'Not really, Blake. I am actually happy about being single.'

Blake placed her hand onto his forehead. She hid her blushing well, feeling the softness of his skin as she teased him. 'Ok? Is this the same Jaune from earlier in the year was pining for Weiss Schnee?'

He was tickled, moving her hand out of the way. 'Yes! The same Jaune. The same Jaune who has decided to be happy and content until the right one comes.'

'You're weird, you know that?'

'How so, your highness?'

'Not wanting to chase a girl? It's high school! You have to like somebody.'

'Says who?'

'Nature itself. There is a rulebook somewhere.'

'Fortunately, nature doesn't speak for me.' He fluttered his eyes teasingly. 'And I's don't like to read!'

* * *

_**Back to the present….** _

_My Love Story_ was the choice of anime for Blake as she dimmed the lights. This wasn't her favorite show but she knew that this series wouldn't require Jaune an excuse to leave the room. She crossed her legs while watching the scene when Takao rescued Yamato from a train molester. She turned as she saw Jaune making a small grin.

"Of course, that's how they meet," he said under his breath as he bit into the pizza. Sweat began to produce from his forehead. It didn't go without notice when Blake blew into his face.

"Told ya when you put too much tabasco sauce," she said teasingly.

He patted his chest to combat his nasal passage. "I am an Arc! An…"

Blake cut him off. "An awesome wonder! Surprise that you aren't going to put that on your senior yearbook quote."

He waved his hand. "I am more on 'Any size pizza is a personal size pizza if you believe in yourself,' or 'Do you feel it now, Mr. Krabs?'"

She reached over him to grab another slice of pizza. "Wow, Spongebob!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "'Or, don't chase these girls! Chase a check!'"

"Easy with the blaccent, WorldStar! Nothing wrong with dating."

"Trust me, Blake. You are better off single and happy."

She slapped his shoulder. "Faunus, please! Although my radar goes anyone - boy _or_ girl, my antennas keep locked on a certain person."

Jaune nodded his head. "Be sure to warn him _or_ her on poor taste of music, movies, and…" He stopped to show the sloppiness of the pizza. "...choices of pizza parlors."

She flicked his forehead. "If you let me pay…"

He interjected. "You do too much! Let me pay for once."

"Ain't calling you a charity case. Just being a good friend is all."

"Well, _I_ am the good friend and you got me next time."

Blake puffed out her cheeks like a squirrel hiding nuts. Her lips were pouty like an Octopus. "You know what, you win this time."

"Don't mention it." Jaune grabbed the remote and went to Netflix. _Big Mouth_ was the choice. Blake folded her arms. "Click on this and your debut as a beautician will be released!"

"I thought it was deleted."

"Ever heard of backup, Jauney?!"

Jaune observed the bedroom - colorful, posters of riot bands and _shoujo_ animes, even _My Little Pony_ stuffed animals. Then, returned his eyes to Blake.

"My life has barely started. I think I will take my chances."

A few minutes have passed and everything went to silence. The room was now dark. Blake got herself comfortable underneath her quilt. Knowing that Jaune didn't care, she removed her pants and placed them on the floor.

Even in the glare of the illuminated television, she saw a handsome gentleman sitting on her bed. He was developing facial hair. His shoulders were becoming broad. Where has the time gone, she questioned herself as she winced. Familiar tingling sensations were occurring where her loins resided, feelings she had kept to herself whenever the thoughts of Jaune entered her brain.

"You know I will post this on IG when I feel like it," said Blake in a somewhat murmur.

Jaune didn't answer. He used the remote to turn up the volume. "Do what thou wilt!"

Blake scooted closer to Jaune, in which the teen didn't budge. Jaune felt her head touching his shoulder. He could smell her shampoo. She smelled nice, thought Jaune. _Was there ever a moment in which she didn't?_

"Hey, Blake! You don't mind me getting inside of the covers?"

"Not at all! Feel free!"

Jaune was preparing to climb under the covers. Upon raising it, he saw that Blake wasn't wearing her pants. Blue satin panties. He immediately changed his mind.

"Something wrong, Jaune?"

"A bit stuffy now. I kinda wanna cool off now."

Blake pursed her lips, putting her fingers to them. "Oh, did Jaune got shy from seeing my little panties?"

He folded his arms. "Yes! Got scared by your Fruit-of-the-Loom's!"

She pushed him with her hands. "Whatever, baka! These are from Victoria's Secret by the way."

"Yeah, right! In the kids' department?"

Blake took hold of the covers, showing her panties to Jaune. "As you may know, Jauney boy, that the cost of these panties is the cost a fraction of your family's salary...no offense!"

Upon seeing it, a tiny musk of womanhood entered into his nostrils.

_Mmm. It feels good to have you back inside of me._

_Mrs. Belladonna, I feel funny. You are tight!_

_That is how I am showing my love. Push further._

_I am feeling lightheaded._

_Don't worry, I have you to support._

_Yes, ma'am._

_That's it, Jaune. Break into my womb. Make your nest there, baby._

_Ouch! Mrs. Belladonna!_

_It's okay. I am making my mark on you. Your dick is incredible. No way like Ghira._

_Please, Mrs. Belladonna. I don't want you to compare me to him._

_Don't worry! You aren't him._

Immediately, he turned over and got from the bed.

"C'mon, Jaune. You know I was joshing around! I was joking about the family thing," said Blake.

"It's not that. I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me!" Jaune rushed out of the bedroom, leaving Blake behind. She slapped the bed roughly. "Way to go, Blake! Why can't I just be honest with him?"

* * *

_**A moment later….** _

He doused water on his face. He did it a few more times before drying his face. He turned off the faucet. He reached for the towel to dry his hands. He looked at the mirror, seeing the reflection that showed his eyes and face.

_Get it together, Jaune! Get it together!_

He wasn't blaming Blake for her childish banter. Just knowing that he was in the very home of his induction with Blake's mother was already too much to handle. Then, Blake being a bit more assertive than usual was worrying him.

Because for a moment, he saw Kali's face instead of Blake's.

His cell phone was ringing. Immediately, he presumed it to be Kali. As he nervously picked up the phone, he saw that it was his sister, Jan.

_Thank Oum!_

He picked up the phone on the fifth ring.

" _Hey, Jan. What's up!"_

" _Hey, brat! I was checking up on you. You aren't being an annoyance to Blake?"_

" _No, sis!"_

" _I know you guys play platonic sleepover a lot. Be sure to 'wrap' it up!"_

" _Be sure to keep one on!"_

" _Touche! Hey, listen, we need to talk soon."_

" _Anything serious?"_

" _Just want some personal time with you is all. Can a sis get warranted that?"_

" _Yeah, sure. We can!"_

" _Cool! Talk to you later, bro-bro! Love you!"_

" _I love you, too!"_

" _And hey, be careful."_

She hung up the phone, leaving Jaune alone in the bathroom.

He then heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jauney."

It was Blake.

"Are you okay? You know I was...playing around earlier."

"I know, Blakey. No worries!"

"Good! Listen, I will keep my clothes on tonight. Can you please come back to bed?"

"Yeah, Blake. Let me finish up and I will be on the way."

"Ok, cool!"

Jaune flushed the toilet to give her the impression that he was using the bathroom. Quite fortunate timing. Kali just texted him.

_Hey, baby! Are you up! I want to talk._

Jaune ignored the message and walked out of the bathroom.

_Not tonight! Not tonight!_

_**To be continued...** _


	6. As I Tie My Hands (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here with another chapter of 'Let The Astrid Dance.' In this chapter, Jan and Saphron work on discovering who is taking advantage of their brother. Meanwhile, Jaune and Blake are having late-night thoughts. What is going to be addressed? Any resolution? Read and find out!** _

_**Warning: this chapter contains mild sexual content, suggestive dialogue, and certain scenes that may be unpleasant to some readers. Discretion is advised. The authors do not support and/or encourage anything in this story. It is a work of fiction. Enjoy!** _

Jan perched on the window's edge while she proceeded in rolling another joint for the evening. Scoring a dime bag from her latest boyfriend, she knew she wasn't planning to leave the house for the evening. Even if she could, she was supposedly on house duty. Her mother just recently left for work to do a graveyard shift. Knowing it was always at the last minute for call-ins, the single mother did what she could to earn cash and took the shift. Joan was studying at a friend's house. Joey, Junko, and Julie were downstairs watching television. Jenna was at softball practice.

It was no surprise that Jaune was at Blake's house. She had just checked up on her only brother earlier. It was safe to know that he would be occupied for the night.

Tonight, she, too, was on a mission.

Because of her babysitting her siblings, any nighttime rendezvous was to be put on hold. Their mother wasn't particularly fond of Jan for having a nighttime visitor while she was at home. Twenty minutes of shouting and scolding from the matriarch Arc gave Jan a headache. Nevertheless, she didn't like disappointing her mother. It was good enough that she was the black sheep of the family.

Once licking the cigar, she used her finger to crush the marijuana seeds. Feeling its contents, she knew it was a combination of marijuana and tobacco. She pursed her lips, trying not to allow it to deter her from smoking. Honestly, she shouldn't be smoking since she had an upcoming job interview on the following Tuesday. Nevertheless, she had a contingency plan in case the job was to ask for a urine test.

Flatbush Zombies' "Nephilim" was playing softly in the background. In her eyesight, she was proceeding to light another joint. In her peripheral, there was Jaune's laptop. Thanks to her sister dearest, Junko was able to give Jan Jaune's password to the laptop. Unfortunately, she couldn't retrieve his phone. Nevertheless, his laptop would have to do. Hopefully, she would acquire the necessary information to see what kind of woman was messing with her brother.

While lighting the joint to create strange clouds, she was thinking about the conversation with her sister, Saphron, at the park. Admitting to liking the life of debauchery, riskily rendezvous, and non-committal relationships, she knew that wasn't Jaune's caliber. More or less, her reasons of doing so were for her own insecurities. She barely finished high school and dropped out of her first semester of college after learning she was pregnant. Deeming her as an unfit parent, Child Protection Services took away her son. When it came to keeping employment, she couldn't keep a job longer than two months. She has a criminal record for minor offenses, ranging from simple battery, trespassing, criminal mischief, marijuana possession, and possession of stolen goods. Before she was twenty-one, she had gone to juvenile hall on several occasions.

Nevertheless, being the rough layer of skin that was an Arc, she was street smart. She knew which husband or boyfriend to sleep with, skim, hustle, or acquire her marijuana. Prior to her father leaving the family, she was taught how to fight, how to use weapons and choice words to finagle or convince unsuspecting lurkers out of their money. That was probably one of the few things likable about her father. At least the silver lining with that stitch of a torn heart was the mutualism of their love. Something she wanted more from her live-in family members.

Jaune was a different breed. A type of individual that wore his heart on his sleeve. He was more like their mother. Although close to home, at the same time far away. Often, she had admire Jaune's naivete, wishing she didn't have to explore what she had gotten into her twenty-something years. Calling this a penance, she was going to do anything in her power to find a resolution to get Jaune out of his debacle.

While tapping the ashes out of the window, she turned to face the bed where his laptop resided. Stickers consisting of Sonic Youth, AC/DC, and Nirvana covered the Macbook. Things that gave Jan reminders that he was still a sixteen-year-old teenager. She grew worried about his predicament and the fear of what could happen if a spouse or a boyfriend were to discover this affair.

Their mother already had enough on their plate. A single mother raising seven children, Jan included. It was good enough that in her late twenties, she wasn't contributing to the household as she should. Be as it was spending her funds on drugs, clothes, shoes, alcohol, things a typical irresponsible adult would do.

She tried not to think further about the plight of herself and focus on her brother. The thing is, what is her plan? Despite living in the village with a population of a couple of thousand, she must be accurate on which spouse it could be. She didn't want to forget that although she lived in a village, it was a combination of villages that make up a town. Miles apart and it adds an additional couple more thousand. Mathematics wasn't her strong suit unless one would count how many milligrams of marijuana or amount required to be bonded out of jail. She can start with the mothers of Jaune's friends, then look at the mothers at his high school and spots where Jaune would often peruse.

Holding onto the paper she got from Junko, she typed in the password to Jaune's computer.

She was relieved that the password worked.

Immediately, she clicked on the icon on Facebook. Before clicking on the home screen, she heard a knock on the door.

She closed the laptop. Upon the open door was the matching blonde. The oldest of the clan.

"Jesus, Saphron," the startled Jan released a loud sigh. "I was thinking it was probably Jaune or Junko or worst, Joan."

Saphron didn't immediately answer. Sporting her plain white t-shirt and blue thigh-cut jean shorts, the elder Arc entered the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. Jan felt a bit secured that no prying eye would enter the room.

"Irresponsible as always," replied Saphron as she moved the clothes lying on the bed so she can sit. "I am grateful I left pizza and ice cream to occupy the kids while you are up here perusing the net." She contorted her face, waving her hands. "And that unbearable stench." She tilted her head to the window. "I may not have smoked in a few years but even I can tell that is Reggie."

"First off, fuck off, Chicky," retorted Jan as she furrowed her eyebrows at the surrogate parent. She tapped the ashes outside of the window before she spoke once more. "Second, can't even come in a few minutes without criticizing me? Third, why are you wearing _my_ clothes?"

"Picked up Jenna from softball practice on the way here," replied Saphron while picking up a magazine. "Adry-poo is downstairs and he decided that his dinner was better on me."

Jan's face turned into a smile. "That is my nephew! Taking no shit from his mean-ass mother."

Saphron scoffed. "Whatever! And to answer your question from earlier, _Janette_ , I gave the tap to the door." She put up her finger as she wagged it. "You're losing your touch. Let's thank Oum it wasn't Mom." As she was crossing her legs, she spotted Jan with Jaune's computer. "So, we are going to do this."

Jan recognized Saphron's tone. It was different from their earlier bantering. Jan dabbed the marijuana on the windowsill. She grabbed Jaune's laptop to accompany her sister beside her. "I'm much as ready as you are. Look, we aren't trying to pry. We just want to save our bro-bro."

"Yeah," she said while nodded. "Save him. Then, why does it feel wrong to pry?"

"It isn't prying if he came to us for help. Who knows what kind of person is doing this."

"Have you been leveling out those who could be responsible?"

"So, we, too, are on the same page, Saphron?"

Saphron nearly lost her breath. It wasn't because of the irritation of the marijuana stench. She just didn't think Jan had a responsible bone in her body. A concerning and caring kind of responsibility. Something she thought she wouldn't see in her twenty-something years of life. "Why wouldn't I be? I couldn't get Jaune out of my head the entire day."

"I couldn't either, sis. I couldn't either." Without further delaying themselves, she clicked on Jaune's profile page. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just a typical page for a teenager. Jan stuck out her tongue as she clicked over to any recent Facebook messages. "Cardin, Neptune, Sun, Ruby, Yang, of course, Blake." She went to murmuring while Saphron looked over Jan's shoulder.

"What are we going to do when we find out who is taking advantage of bro-bro," asked Saphron.

"Like you told me at the park, giving her a severance package," replied Jan without looking at her sister. "Once I find out who it is, I am going to play a little game that she likes to play with him." Her glaring eyes turned to Saphron. "Ever seen _Jailbait_?"

Saphron flushed upon hearing the well-known updated women-in-prison film. She twirled a finger into her hair. "Let's say that Terra and I were titillated."

Jan shook her head. She, then, flick her sister's forehead. "No, sis! Damn, am I that contagious to the point that your mind is lessening!?"

Saphron then pushed her sister's shoulder. " _Ex-_ cuse me! Probably because of the second-hand smoke from that Reggie you got." She leaned over to Jan's bra strap, smelling the fabric. "You went to Sienna Khan, didn't you?"

"When Daddy Dearest didn't cop the funds, where else can I go," replied Jan. "And how do you know about that?"

"Talking to the same person who got you into this in the first place. Remember when we went to the skating rink and you were fourteen," said Saphron as she winked. "I might like the privileged life, but I am still Arc trash."

"And damn proud," replied Jan. "No, what I mean for jailbait is luring the girl by messaging."

"As in posing as Jaune?"

"Well, you can't be Chris Hanson, can you?"

"Guess I can't!"

"Anyway, lure the woman to come by at a spot for their tet-o-tet and then give her that five-piece combo," said Jan while wrapping her fist. "I haven't fought lately and wouldn't mind applying pressure on that bitch."

Saphron decided against a rebuttal. "Should we involve the police?"

"Nah! And for us to risk getting jail time?" She continued scrolling on the Facebook page. "We can face time for setting her up."

"She can call the police."

"She won't if we have the evidence of the messages."

"What if it isn't on Facebook?"

"Damn, Chicky, give me time. I can't think of everything." Jan paused. She was scrolling on the touchpad. She thought she might have something. She pointed at the message. "Check this out!"

The Facebook account didn't have a profile picture. The identity of the person was called Iva Lockheart. Jan was perplexed as she didn't recognize the person by that name. Or at least in her circle of discord.

"I don't recognize that name," said Saphron while placing her chin on Jan's neck. "Not in the town meetings or the town formal. Jaune would have said something about the person." She snapped her fingers. "Jaune mentioned that she had kids. Let's see if someone with that last name could be in this village."

Jan brushed it off. "Not yet! Remember, this girl could be covering her ground. No profile pic. Even when I click on her page, nothing is there. Not even a background picture of a dog or a unicorn, nothing. Hell, not even a motivational or a spiritual quote. However, there are conversations between her and Jaune."

Jan saw that their latest post was from several days ago. According to Saphron, Jaune told her about the married woman earlier this afternoon.

_Iva: I couldn't get you out of my mind. You pull my heartstrings._

_Jaune: I do? Oh, didn't think that._

_Iva: The way you play with me is so riveting. So chilling on how you do it to me._

_Jaune: Please don't say that._

_Iva: Why haven't you been replying to me lately? I miss you so! Please, baby! I am all alone. I am cold and wet. Looking for some lonely supple boy to warm me up._

_Jaune: What about your husband?_

_Iva: What about him? My pussy is yours for the taking._

_Jaune: This is risky! What if you face trouble?_

_Iva: You worry too much! Let me be your sensei and you are the pupil. I can teach things no little girl or pesky ero-manga can do. You need a mature woman that can cover you with her forbidden pleasure. Sinking your teeth in the nectar of my warm, moist hot pocket. Oum, the feeling…_

Saphron cursed under her breath. "That's enough!" She hit her fist against the end of the bed. "Fuck!"

Jan tucked in her lip. She bit it tightly as she wanted to combat the pain. Never in her life did she want a person dead and meant it. "Screw going to the police. This is going to be a bloody murder scene!"

Saphron gripped her sister's tense shoulders. "We're both angry! Thoroughly pissed but let's think clearly for this. If we are going to be vigilantes, then we must have a plan."

Jan felt Saphron's urges to take deep breaths. These were taking her back to the moments when she was in boot camp for runaways when she was a young teenager. She placed Jaune's laptop to the side and walked back over to the window. She sat on the windowsill. Her knees were touching her elbow. She didn't want to smoke. She just wanted some fresh air.

Saphron took slow but subtle steps. Keeping her arms folded to her bosom, she was within the proximity of her younger sister. "Do you think we need to involve Mom in this?"

Jan shook her head. "She has enough stress. I don't want her back inpatient at the hospital again."

"Do you think we need to talk to Jaune about this?"

Jan turned to the window, overlooking the dirt road they called their driveway. Her mind took a glimpse of that evening of seeing Jaune walking away into the night. "We can try and jailbait her but I am afraid it might be a risk. Especially if we don't have Jaune's phone." She cursed under her breath. "I can monitor the page and keep sight of it for now." Like a cat does to its prey, Jan's eyes looked upon Saphron. Its' pupils looked similar to a cat. "Jaune won't be back until tomorrow evening." She laced her hands together, placing them on her knee. "Knowing for this woman, this won't be her last rodeo." She nodded to herself. "If I were to follow Jaune on his next late-night outing, would you join me?"

Saphron gripped onto her shirt where her heart resided. "I can make arrangements. Terra should be back on Monday."

Jan nodded in agreement. "Let's play it smart. A predator knows not to lurk too much. It will draw suspicion. I should know as I have done my fair share of cheating with spouses and boyfriends." She pointed to her sister. "Go and screenshot the messages and save them. When Jaune comes back, I will look into his phone."

Saphron clapped her hands. "That's it! We can log-in to our phone accounts and it should have the numbers."

Jan cracked a smile. The first time in quite a while. "There's a reason why Mom likes you best. And the only one that has gone to college." She stepped from the windowsill and went to her laptop. "We can go and check Jaune's phone records with incoming calls. If the number is constant, then we will know who it is."

Saphron nodded in agreement. "Let's gather all of the evidence and let's prepare for this. I want to be sure we can take down this bitch!"

"Wow! Haven't heard you been this explicit in quite some time, Chicky!"

"I am a mother and a wife. But, damnit, I am an Arc first," said Saphron. She took the stubbed marijuana from the windowsill and lit it. Upon inhaling the contents, she immediately coughed. "The hell? This joint is dry as hell."

"I only could afford a dub sack. Still need some money to take an Uber to town for job interview."

"Mom isn't taking you?"

"It's a way to prove her trust that I am responsible. And remember that I got a suspended license."

"Jesus, Jan!"

_**Meanwhile….** _

Jaune's eyes immediately snapped open. It was like a drawn weapon - cocked and ready to aim. But, there weren't any weapons. There wasn't anyone aiming anything at the startled teen. His heart was beating, pelting like heavy rain on light objects. Jaune reached for his chest where his heart resided. He tried telling himself to calm down. He took steady breaths. He didn't want to do anything to disturb the sleeping damsel nearby.

The bluish hue over the darkened bedroom was the only proof of evidence that they had fallen asleep while watching movies. Actually, he fell asleep first. He and Blake were leaning shoulder to shoulder while watching _Big Mouth_ on Netflix before he slowly drew over to go to sleep. As much as he wanted to stay up with his best friend, he was having a battle with his heavy eyelids.

He was fighting with sleep and sleep was the victor.

_Mmm. It feels good to have you back inside of me._

_Mrs. Belladonna, I feel funny. You are tight!_

_That is how I am showing my love. Push further._

_I am feeling lightheaded._

_Don't worry, I have you to support._

_Yes, ma'am._

_That's it, Jaune. Break into my womb. Make your nest there, baby._

_Ouch! Mrs. Belladonna!_

_It's okay. I am making my mark on you. Your dick is incredible. No way like Ghira._

_Please, Mrs. Belladonna. I don't want you to compare me to him._

_Don't worry! You aren't him._

He had the dream again. He couldn't call it a dream since he had experienced with the older Faunus. It was more of a motion picture. Situated in black and white, a feature presentation for those who wanted to see. But there wasn't anyone else but Jaune.

Jaune Arc and Kali Belladonna.

A personal viewing of the very thing he had encountered in the Fiat on that fateful afternoon in the woods. The thrusting on his hips. The scratches behind his back. Kali clawing herself into his body like a spider does to its prey. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear before kissing and licking passionately. The urge of a woman no longer holding onto inhibitions. The taste of her womanly nectar as they swapped tongues. The supposedly heavenly moans that were actually from the harps of the demons being strung from the gates of hell. How can a woman call their lovemaking passionate and invigorating when it is unrequited?

It was true that he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was true that he had difficulty in saying no. He was the curd of his mother's loins - wanting to please people regardless if their feelings were reciprocated or not.

It was true that he cared for Kali Belladonna. He enjoyed their time together before the incident on the living room floor. She was like a second mother to him. The mother who baked his favorite cookies and have Blake deliver them for him. The mother who fed him and Blake hot chocolate sundaes and allow them to stay up late at night when he came over. The mother who had brushed his hair and wipe the crust out of his eyes with her spit before they go to their country clubs or town formals.

That mother! Where was that Mrs. Belladonna? Was that even her in the first place? How could the same woman that took care of him, looked after him, and watched him grow to be the same woman that wanted every chance she had to sleep with him?

It made him questioned Kali's mindset throughout their time together. If she had this urge for him, how long? He had once heard from his father that it is only so much a man can take before their primal urges come out.

Was that the same for Kali Belladonna?

" _Jaune!"_

Jaune's eyes cocked to the origin of the feminine voice. Lying inches away was Blake. He couldn't really see her but the honeydew scent coming from the long dark rivers of her hair was evident that her back was turned.

He didn't immediately answer. He wasn't in the mood for a late-night pillow talk, which was something the best friends did when either of them couldn't sleep. The guessing game. What went on at school? Typical teenage trivia. How could he discuss to the friend that he covets, trusts, and loves that his dream was involving her mother? He kept still, hoping that she will realize that he was still asleep and she, too, will return into her slumber.

" _Jaune!"_

It was a weak, faltered whisper. Soft, as if she was praying. As if she was saying his name without trying to attract his attention. He remained still. He concluded that she was probably mumbling in her sleep. She wasn't really a sleeptalker. Whenever she did so, it was because of late-night cravings. And after the amount of pizza, they have consumed. It wouldn't surprise Jaune for the dreams she was having.

" _Mmm...mmm!"_

Soft moans replaced his name. Jaune covered his mouth. Such sharp moans. Such sharp familiar moans. Moans were emitted when pleasure was on the topic. Thanks to the bluish hue from the television, it gave him a bit of aid for his observation. Although inches away, he was starting to hear a buzzing sound from the other end. He kept still, noticing the inconsistent arching of the Faunus' back. Her dark river of hair shifting side to side. A slight touch of her foot tapping his ankle.

The moaning continued. Jaune tucked in his lips, concealing whatever noise so it wouldn't draw attention to the Faunus. A bit naive, a yes man, but it didn't need a genius to know that Blake was tantalizing herself, projecting the very thoughts of the womanly kind upon her honey pot.

Back when they were in junior high school, she and Jaune masturbated together. It was a one-time thing. A pinky swore to never discuss it with one another again. It was clear as day, a pinky swore followed by kissing each other's thumb. It was their version of vowing to secrecy. Something that they did to this day. That day never left Jaune's mind. They were young. Naive to the world. Naive to their newly profound sexuality.

Blake borrowed a few magazines from an older female classmate. Blake told her that it was only for research. Jaune figured that it was having the certainty of her sexuality, especially upon learning that she was attracted to both sexes. However, she couldn't do it alone and invited her partner-in-crime to join her that day. Jaune's mother was working a double shift and wasn't expected to be home until the following morning. Blake's parents were at a retreat, leaving the Faunus alone with a babysitter.

However, the irresponsible babysitter wasn't there, leaving Blake and Jaune alone in their tiny bubble. They were nestled on the floor as they observed the graphic images that were unfolding their nubile brains, introducing them to things they weren't yet ready to see.

Blake was the first to ask him if he had ever masturbated.

Of course, not wanting to sound lame, he lied.

Blake admitted that she had, but questioned him on the sensation of being touched by someone else.

Jaune lied again.

Blake is the sole owner of taking his first orgasm. Her soft Faunus hands rubbing his penis. He tucked his eyes shut while feeling Blake stroking his novice member. He counted backward from a hundred as instructed by Blake when he got scared.

_99, 98, 97, 96, 95…._

"95...94...93...92." Jaune began whispering once more as the recognizable moans were increasing into a crescendo. Like a skittish kitten, the arch in her back was shifting at a faster rate. He can tell that she was trying cautiously not to disturb him. Unfortunately, she wasn't doing a decent job at that. He remembered putting his finger delicately into her vagina. It was tight around the edges as if he was opening a ripe fruit. Blake was hesitant but urged him to go further in which he did. He tried thinking of it as finding something in her pocket. But instead of lint and cotton threads, it was her natural made juices.

"89...88...87...86...85." Jaune has often been called dense. However, he was acutely aware of Blake's feelings for him. He loved Blake. His love for her was sincere, valid, and passionate. No way on Remnant would he exchange Blake for anyone else.

He just wasn't sure if he was in love with Blake.

"76...75...74...73." Jaune stood motionless, thinking back on the day in junior high school. Blake made sounds similar to now, continue to do her best in making him feel good. Jaune emitted sound he never knew existed. Blake made his body become sensitive as she pressed her lips to his navel. Jaune could never forget the shocks that transcended from his groin. He released his newfound sperm on Blake. He stood stunned, surprised of the liquid that wasn't his urine. Afraid of the repercussions, he ran out of her house.

After that day, he didn't know what to feel about it. Granted, it made him realize that he was attracted to the opposite sex. He had a brief encounter of pleasure. Yet again, he really didn't understand it. Since that day, his feelings for Blake romantically were challenged. Before then, he had a crush on her but was afraid to admit it. Suddenly, she decided to experiment with him. His mother, his sisters, his friends, even Blake knew him as the guy with bags filled with sand. He could never be honest with himself or explain his true feelings.

"34...33...32...31!" Was his love for Blake real? Or was it out of convenience? They know each other's thoughts, feelings, likes, dislikes.

What about desires? Was there a disconnect? Were they meant to be and that incident sparked a disconnect? Was his love for her was simply out of friendship? Can Jaune have the courage to explore this and to discuss it to Blake? Why hasn't he done it sooner?

In the end, Jaune felt like there was a gap. Something blocking him from projecting this thought to her. Blake was never afraid to speak her mind.

So why couldn't he?

Blake started twitching. Her jerking movements were swift and quick. She was curling into a fetal position like a rollie-pollie.

"3...2...1...0."

"Jaune...Jaune...Why can't you love me." It was loud enough for Jaune to hear. No whispers. No moans. The line of communication was opened.

This was the moment in which Jaune could express his feelings. Explain that he sincerely cares for her. He wasn't sure if the love was romantic but he wouldn't mind exploring it for certainty, just like what they did back when they were in junior high.

_"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."_

_"It's not your fault, Jaune."_

_"It's wrong."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"It's wrong, Mrs. Belladonna."_

_"Shh! It's not your fault. I love you."_

_"It's wrong...for I love you, too."_

From Jaune's peripheral, the covers were raised. Blake got out of bed. In the bluish hue, Jaune could see her bare butt sticking from her shirt. The presence of her womanhood lied in his wake. He kept still, lying flat. He could see her opening something in her nightstand before closing it. He assumed that it was her vibrator.

He could see her taking off her panties. She took off her shirt, exposing her bare breasts. He was turning pink by the sight of her nakedness. She walked over to her drawer, pulling it open to find another shirt and a pair of panties to wear.

After finding another t-shirt and a pair of panties, she went over to the bed and crawled inside. As she did earlier, her back was against Jaune. She reached for the remote on the nightstand to turn off the television, leaving them now in the darkness.

Jaune played coy, shifting his body where his back was facing her back. He was looking at the window, seeing the moon through the thick curtains. She reached over and kissed Jaune on the lips.

" _Good Night, Jaune! I love you!"_

Jaune didn't hear it or felt it. By the time she had said it, Jaune was too focused counting from a hundred until he returned to his slumber.

_**The next day….** _

Jaune was stretching his arms as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He decided to shower before heading out with Blake on their next adventure.

Before their pizza/anime night, Neptune phoned Jaune and informed him that he and a few classmates were heading over to the lake to swim, grill, and hang out. Jaune didn't mind wanting to have fun. It was a change of pace from studying and having forbidden rendezvous.

Juice Wrld was playing softly in the background while he was preparing to head out. He was keeping it simple. Wearing his black and bleached loose fitted Misfits t-shirt and yellow swimming trunks. If he was lucky, he hoped that Neptune could convince his parents to bring their jet skis to the lake.

With his mother and sisters notified of his whereabouts, he knew there shouldn't be any concern.

Jaune grabbed his towel and dirty clothes as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yo, Blakey! The shower's free! I…." He abruptly paused when seeing Blake standing on his side of the bed with his cell phone in her hand. Not wanting to draw suspicion and bringing attention, he decided to remain subtle, keeping his composure. "Hey, listen," he said jokingly. "I don't know who put porn on my cell phone."

Blake's eyes were wide as saucers. She cocked her head when seeing Jaune feet away from him.

"Oh," she said gingerly. "Scared me, Jauney!"

The teen looked perplexed while placing his hands on his hips. "Um, hello? I let you know that I was through with the shower like a few seconds ago."

Blake put his phone down. "Oh! Sorry about that!" She took a brief pause. "I was trying to turn off your alarm and I couldn't figure out how to turn it off."

"It's an Apple. Shouldn't be that hard."

"Well, you know I am team Android. Didn't know Cricket had Apple phones." Blake gave her mischievous smirk.

Jaune flipped her off as he walked toward her. He pointed at the shower. "Go in there and wash that dirty ass of yours." She yelped when she felt him slapping her butt. "Jesus, Blake! The quips! Sorry that I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. And FYI, Cricket phones aren't any different other services!"

She flipped him off while she was grabbing her towel and bathrobe from the door. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Did Neptune said if we need anything?"

"Stop by the store to grab some ice. Sun is bringing some _liqueur_ ," he said with an accent at the latter part of the sentence.

"Sweetness," she said. "Just in case, I am going to grab chips and some snack cakes."

"You know it, sis," said Jaune while making fake guitar licks. "And water. Don't need anyone dehydrating."

Blake gave the thumbs up before closing the door to the bathroom. Jaune took this opportunity to head downstairs. He was hungry and knew there was some leftover pizza in the refrigerator.

Jaune felt a buzz on his phone. He quickly forgot about that. He clicked on the center button to see who texted him.

It was from Kali Belladonna.

_Where were you last night, baby? This kitten missed you._

It came with an attachment.

It was a picture of Kali naked in a bathroom. It was a selfie, she was tugging onto her tail in a naughty, alluring manner.

_Your meow-stress misses her meow-ster._

_**Oh, Oum! Did Blake see this?!** _

Jaune was no longer hungry. His appetite, as well as some vomit, hit the staircase.

_**To be continued….** _


	7. As I Tie My Hands (Part II)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here with another chapter of 'Let The Astrid Dance.' In this chapter, Jaune and Blake prepare to head out to the lake to hang out with friends. While preparing, Jaune decides to make a startling confession. Meanwhile, Jan and Saphron decide to meet a friend of a friend that is able to retrieve information in deciphering the messages between Jaune and the married woman. What will occur in this chapter? Read and find out!** _

Jan was itching for another cigarette but needed to wait for a few minutes before heading into town. The elder Arc hated that her mother chose to live on the outskirts of the village. It had already detested her that they live in the country and the nearest pinpoint to a landmark was fifteen minutes away by driving. It mattered not. Even if she wanted to drive, she has a suspended driver's license. Instead of spending three months in jail for a DUI, she opted for a year of a suspended license and driver safety courses. Jan leaned her head against the window, looking at the cornfields, the sorbing fields, and cotton fields. It was a destitute despot but nevertheless, it was home.

Earlier that morning, Jan called Saphron to inform her about the change of plans. For once in her inebriated stupor she called a life, she had an epiphany. The blonde told her eldest sister that she has a connection through an acquaintance that can make it easier to pinpoint the married temptress to her brother. However, it was going to require her some money. Money that wasn't going to be in the purse of Saphron. The eldest Arc chagrined at this but nevertheless knew it was a sacrifice for her brother's sake.

Saphron didn't get much sleep. She lied in bed watching television and eating ice cream. She couldn't get the thought that there was a woman forcing herself onto Jaune. Her only brother. Her bro-bro. She remembered watching a movie with a similar premise. A boy that was a year or two older than Jaune was in a forbidden relationship with a married woman. The woman's husband eventually finds out and took action into his hands. Not an explanation, not even a verbal threat. The husband waited for the boy to enter the room and welcomed him with a Winchester special to his chest. The husband had no emotion. He dropped the gun, walked back to the kitchen, and made a sandwich. He sat there, eating his peanut butter sandwich. He took slow bites. He overlooked the curdling scream of the terrified wife. He continued eating. It didn't matter that the police were on their way to take him away. In his mind, he and his wife got the same results. If either of them couldn't be happy with the other, then no one will.

Saphron let out a silent prayer to the gods. She wasn't even religious but hoped that she sent good vibes for her brother. Even as she walked over to Adrian's bassinet, she hoped to the gods that Adrian wouldn't endure an older woman taking advantage of him.

"Hey, Jan." Saphron broke the silence. It was actually silence in the car. Nothing was playing on the radio. Just the sound of the road and the rubber on her vehicle.

Jan shook her head, adjusting her hair as she reached for her rubber band to tie it in a ponytail. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Two things," she retorted. "One, this connect of yours. She isn't one of your plugs for your weed, is she?"

Jan didn't immediately answer. Honestly, she hated whenever her sister questioned her judgment. Granted she wasn't the best sister in decision-making, but for once, she would like some appreciation that she was making efforts to protect a loved one. In the end, she kept her opinion to herself. She lowered the window to get some fresh air from the staleness of the car. "She's not, _this_ time." Still holding onto her rubber band, she was tying it in a knot before continuing with Saphron's questioning. "You can say she is quite pragmatic with her own connections but you can relax. She and I travel the same circles but she is a youngin'."

"A youngin'?"

"A shorty?! A kid?! As in underage? In other words, she can't do much because of her age." She was scratching her back while shifting her seatbelt. She could smell the faint scent of her sister's cotton candy air freshener. "Don't tell Jaune this but this is one of his classmates."

"You're engaging in illicit affairs with a teen?"

Jan flicked Saphron's forehead. "Didn't you hear me, clothy-cloth ears?" Jan lightly scoffed. "Damn, Chicky! Give me some leeway, please?"

Saphron nodded her head. As much as she is overprotective about her family, she is particularly hard on Jan. "Sorry, Jan. Please continue."

"Thank you! Anyway, she is a shorty and all she does is smoke with us. But, that is not the point," said Jan. "She knows a guy that works at the phone store. The guy is able to track the history of phone numbers and text messages."

"Why didn't we do that," asked Saphron inquisitively. "Matter of factly, that should have been our original plan instead of that wild goose chase of planning to wipe someone's nose."

Jan cracked a smile. "Look at you catching on to modern vernacular. You got slime, Chicky!"

Saphron blew a raspberry. "Jan, please! Things I've heard Blake and Jaune or Junko say with their friends when I pick them up from school. I don't keep up with the lingo."

Jan shrugged her shoulders. "No worries! No nose-wiping anyone anytime soon, I hope." She paused when she told her sister to take a turn at the next stop. As Saphron turned, Jan resumed the conversation. "And to answer your question, if we did that option, it would only give numbers."

"That should be enough, would it?"

"We aren't sure if this woman is one step ahead of us. She could be using a burn phone," said Jan while scratching an itch at the bridge of her nose. "The guy is able to access messages. If possible, maybe a live conversation."

"Could it happen?"

"We'll find out soon." She turned to Jan. "What was that second thing?"

Saphron reached into her glove compartment. In her hand was a thick brown envelope. She tossed it to Jan's lap. "There is $3000 dollars in this envelope." She gave her a serious look. "I never in my life had to lie to Terra. She thinks that it is a downpayment to help you with a car."

Jan stared at the envelope, realizing the seriousness of Saphron's offering. In the past, Saphron wouldn't give Jan a dime for her irresponsibility. Saphron had every right to not trust her. Seeing this large amount of money in front of her, she turned red for the fact that there was some form of trust. She grabbed the bundle of cash. She pulled the fold to see the money.

"Everything is in there. You know I'm good for it," replied Saphron seriously.

"The connect only needs $1800."

"An investment to get Jaune out of this." She then gave Saphron a serious look. "And you better use part of that money to find you a job and some clothes to help you with that job." She snapped her fingers. "Also, it is personal investment on my behalf so you can get yourself together and get a car."

Jan's heart skipped a beat. She grabbed the portion of her cash and put it inside of her bra. "Saphron, I don't know what to say?"

"Just know that your big sister does look out for you," she told Jan. "I know we don't always get along, but I am proud of your efforts in wanting to help Jaune." She pecked her on the cheek. "And that is what families do for each other. I love you, Jan."

Jan returned her kiss with a peck on the cheek. "I love you, too, Saphron."

Saphron grabbed her sister's hand, intertwining it. Jan felt confident as she was seeing a layer unfolding between sisters. Jan reached out for her cell phone to look at the GPS. it wasn't long until they would make it at their connect's point of contact.

_**Meanwhile…** _

Jaune didn't remember if Blake liked barbeque potato chips or salt-and-vinegar potato chips. She often changes her mind like her favorite riot grrrl or boy bands. The duo was at the convenience store at the edge of town. It was a small Mom-and-Pop shop. Neptune's father owned the shop, as well as many local establishments throughout the village. Knowing that he had to feed an abundance of twenty-plus people, he would settle on both. He did know that he couldn't walk out of the store without getting their fifty-cent cakes, their favorite pastries.

"If he can't break bread, he's fake," said Jaune to himself while browsing for more snacks. While scanning for more items to procure, he was met with the legs of Blake. He looked up to the Faunus.

"I only had one buck on my plate," said Blake.

"It was me and bro, we was in the store, both of us got fifty-cent cakes." The blonde and the Faunus began snickering as they used their favorite part of one of many rap songs to recite their love and bond for snack cakes. However, snake cakes had a deeper meaning between the two. It was a snack cake that broke the ice when they were developing their relationship.

"Oh, I see you'd purchased both," she said happily while giving a peace sign. "Great choice!"

"Shall we get other varieties in case of naysayers?"

Blake raised her eyebrows. "Funny! Didn't know they were sponsoring." She winked. "The kid knows what I like and only like." Her smile can light up the room, according to Jaune. It momentarily reminded him of the day when they were in grammar school. A week had passed since Blake's arrival to the school. Although they were seatmates, they had yet developed their friendship. They were courteous to each other, more so on his end than the Faunus. She was shy. She always looked away. She was labeled as the Silent Beauty of their grammar school. The girl that was so close but seemed so far away. The Faunus sat alone in the cafeteria. She had a _My Little Pony_ lunchbox. Her large bow stood out to hide her ears. Jaune couldn't explain what proned him to talk to her. He wasn't exactly Mr. Popular. His hair was unkempt, he was sporting braces, and he had more acne than toppings on a pizza. Be that as it may, the blonde took up the courage to approach the unapproachable Faunus.

_Hi! I like your bow!_

"What was that, Jauney?"

Jaune coughed to catch whatever air he had lost in his thoughts. He had to remind himself that he wasn't in the cafeteria at his grammar school but at a Mom-and-Pop store at the edge of the village. He looked up to the concerned Faunus. Her yellow eyes were glowing. Jaune always thought that Blake had pretty eyes. Has he ever mentioned how enrapturing and appealing those eyes were to him? "Oh! Oh!" He was regaining his composure. "I was saying if we were ready to go."

"Yeah, just about." She reached down and took the bags and wrapped them around her arms. She pointed to the car. "Gas is filled and bags of ice are in the backseat."

"I hope you put towels in the backseat," said Jaune. "I don't want your father having a fit for taking his baby without permission again."

It was her father's bright orange BMW E30 M3. It was her father's baby, his dream car. He had acquired the vehicle years ago after visiting overseas during his time working for White Fang. He remembered when he and Blake were fourteen and took it for a joyride. If one would call a joyride going from her house to the barns where they kept their animals. In his defense, Blake and her family live on forty acres of land. Their house was a large mansion with two guest cottages, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, personalized sheds for her parents, a barn, and a small track for Blake to work out and practice off-season from Track.

Blake's father caught her at the wheel. He and Blake were scolded about their actions. Mr. Belladonna informed his mother and he was grounded for a few weeks. Despite their disbandment of the vehicle he affectionately called, Ultra Nostalgia, it didn't stop either Blake or Jaune from using the vehicle.

And today was no exception.

"No biggie," said Blake. "Sun taught me how to spin the number backward with a drill."

"Just being sure," said Jaune concerningly. "If we get caught, you are going down with me with my mom. I am not tilling and pulling rutabagas at three in the morning by myself again."

"Fine," she said. "I will be sure to make it a picnic."

"Really," he said with a childish stare. "Can it be with peanut belly and sauerkraut or grilled cheese with jelly?"

She lightly kicked his shin with her toe shoes. "Jesus, what are you? Lincoln?"

"If I am Lincoln, then you are Luna!"

She kicked his shin again. "Bite me, weirdo!" She let out a giggle.

"Yeah, nevermind! You aren't Luna."

"Thank you!"

"You're more like Ronnie Anne."

She walked by him and grabbed his shoulder. "Oum, you're lucky that I keep a two-shin kicking limit. Remind me to put a sloppy joe in your pants when we get to the beach."

"Can it go with some of these chips," he replied in a childish manner.

Blake released a raspberry. "Oum, you're lucky that I love you."

Jaune made kissing noises. "Love you, too, _sweetness!_ "

Blake used her credit card to pay for the items. Jaune grabbed the bags and headed out to put the items inside of the backseat. At the last minute, he slipped antacids on the grocery list. He was still feeling a bit queasy after vomiting on the stairs outside of Blake's bedroom.

_Jaune! Why aren't you texting me? I miss you!_

_What are you doing, Ms. Belladonna? Showing me this picture? Who knows who can see?_

_I thought I was for your eyes only. Is there another?_

_Mrs. Belladonna. Don't be so reckless! Plus, I am with Blake right now and what if she catches me?_

_You were spending the night with Blake? And without my permission?_

_It wasn't exactly expected. You know I wouldn't lay a finger on her. I love her!_

_Better than me, baby?! What happened with saying my real name Kali?_

_Are you somewhere near your husband doing this?_

_He thinks I am conducting business. And I am! On, what we can do next? I am aching for you, Jaune._

_Mrs. Belladonna, I think we need to chill out right now. This is too often. I don't want us to get in trouble. And you sure don't need Blake or Mr. Belladonna catching suspicions._

Jaune turned off his phone following the text. He was cautious with his pronouns. He wasn't sure how the married Faunus was feeling since he had spent the night with her daughter. Honestly, Jaune has rarely seen the mother angry. Of course, a scolding here and there for misbehavior or poor etiquette. He had seen her husband upset. He was like the big bad wolf that could blow any house down. However, Blake was different. Blake was passive in anger. She wouldn't take out her anger immediately. She would throw subtle hints until she managed to calm down. However, there were rare moments.

He was grateful that Blake was a slow person in getting ready for any event. Following the text, he went to the kitchen and retrieved cleaning items to remove any mess. If Blake were to ask, he could easily say that their dog vomited and he was cleaning up his mess. An excuse for someone regurgitating in lieu of a married woman's carelessness. He knew that Kali was using a burn phone as it was one of the few numbers to keep her tracks covered but it doesn't leave space to get careless. He was fortunate about Blake's inability of knowing his passcodes. It wasn't because he didn't care for Blake to look at his phone. It was Blake was too nosy about every little thing that occurs in his life.

Sometimes, he wasn't sure if Blake was being a friend or a mother or a girlfriend.

And after last night, which person was Blake portraying?

Once placing the items in the backseat, he leaned his back to the car while he waited on Blake. He was nervous. Nervous about last night's session with Blake, the conversation between him and Saphron, and the ongoing messages from Mrs. Belladonna. As if the gods were warning him, discerning him about the unfolding events. It should be simple enough to deny Mrs. Belladonna's advances and to the point in which he could threaten her with police action. He has the messages, the scratch marks, and articles of clothing containing her DNA. What was there to stop him?

The sounds of Blake's whistling as she exited the convenience store indicated that she was finished with her affairs. He leaned from the car to assist Blake with the items.

"You're a prince," said Blake.

"You paid for them, so thanks," replied Jaune. "I will owe you for next time."

"You're sweet," said Blake as she reached for the keys. As she took the keys from him, she said, "you always find a way to make it up to me." The latter was her batting her eyes.

Jaune rubbed his forehead. "I swear if it is another…"

"Shoujo night? Of course! And oh, change it, and I will make you have social suicide." She stroked his cheek with her wavering fingers. "Shall it be a Matchbox Twenty trip or a Rush trip?"

"Is Neptune bringing the jet skis," asked Jaune.

"Neptune is bringing fishing rods and Sun might be able to bring his sailing boat," answered Blake. She opened the door to the vehicle.

"Then Matchbox Twenty it is!" Jaune proceeded as he entered the vehicle. "Damn, I would have thought Papa Nep would let him bring it."

"I would see if Coco or Robyn can bring their 4x4."

"Anything! I need some action," said Jaune as he was rubbing his hands together. "Maybe Weiss can bring her brother's motorbike."

"What about this for action, Jauney!?" Blake reached for the hem of her shirt. She was showing Jaune the bikini she was planning to wear to the lake. It was a black two-piece bikini. The bikini bra was sort of thin enough that he could see her nipples. Her creamy complexion was shining in the light. She lowered the shirt. "Showing what to give the gents and ladies when going to the lake."

Jaune turned red. He quickly averted his eyes from the Faunus. The Faunus noticed it and took her chin to see him. She grinned. "What is the matter, Jauney?! Appealed by such sheer beauty?"

Jaune looked away. "I was blindsided by the thoughts of us laughing at those mosquitos bites called your boobies." Jaune would be a liar if he said that Blake had flat tits. Blake's tits reminded him of nice-sized melons. Jaune had the fortune to see them for the first time before their first time experimenting. Jaune made a snarky comment and it left him with an indented palmprint to his cheek. "I know obese boys who got bigger tits than you!" Jaune was in a joking jester. He had to. He was trying his best to take his mind off of Mrs. Belladonna. His mind continued to swell as he was still thinking of the text message from earlier.

Blake frowned, narrowing her eyebrows and slapping Jaune on his chest. "Damn you, baka! You always poke fun at me with my boobs! I am drinking my milk."

"Didn't think the Faunus believed in Japanese folklore. Quit listening to Yang, you spazz!"

Blake's response was reaching over to the passenger side and grabbing Jaune's chest. Jaune felt the pinch as Blake rubbed his nipples like kneaded bread. "At least my tits are bigger and not termite sizes." She flicked his forehead. "Shall we talk about your inverted nipples, Funny Man?!"

"Unapologetically unashamed," retorted Jaune. "Shall we explain that to be one of the smartest girls in school and listening to a jokester with no sense that you can enhance your tits by doing this." Jaune used his hands to pinch her nipples.

The Faunus winced, surprised by his counterattack. "You little bitch," she said teasingly.

"Remember, my dear sensei, that you have taught me skills and strength for your dojo," said Jaune before winking. "I've prepared for this day."

Neither party was letting go of their pinching. "So, is this a stalemate, Jaune?"

He was grateful that he and Blake were comfortable enough to do things without looking like it was an assault. Nevertheless, unrelentingly, he wasn't going to fold. And seeing it in Blake's eye, neither was she. It amazes him how comfortable he can be in his own skin with the Faunus. If he would have done that with one of his sisters, half of his eyeball would looking at him from the floor. It didn't matter how crazy and audacious it looks for the two were able to have an understanding between each other.

_Hi, I like your bow!_

_Um, thanks! My Gram-Gram actually made it for me._

_Why is it so big?_

_My Gram-Gram says that it shows my cuteness._

_Oh, that's why! I thought it was because of your ears._

…

_I like your ears! They look awesome!_

_You...you like my ears?_

_Yeah, I do! It makes you look cool!_

_Gee, thanks!_

_Mmm. It feels good to have you back inside of me._

_Mrs. Belladonna, I feel funny. You are tight!_

_That is how I am showing my love. Push further._

_I am feeling lightheaded._

_Don't worry, I have you to support._

_Yes, ma'am._

_That's it, Jaune. Break into my womb. Make your nest there, baby._

_Ouch! Mrs. Belladonna!_

_It's okay. I am making my mark on you. Your dick is incredible. No way like Ghira._

_Please, Mrs. Belladonna. I don't want you to compare me to him._

_Don't worry! You aren't him._

Jaune's laughter was exchanged for muteness. His face contorted. He let go of Blake's chests from his hand. He placed his hands to his chest. He turned to the proper position of sitting. His eyes were focused on the windshield.

Blake was met with worry. "Easy, Jaune! You know I wasn't offended by this." She let out a tiny giggle. "We did this a lot when we were kids."

Jaune's hands were clammy. He continued rubbing his hands on his shirt.

"Jaune, you're scaring me. Are you okay," asked Blake in a concerning manner. "If I did something, then I am sorry."

Jaune didn't answer. His hands were the focus on his mind.

_Are you thinking of me?_

_You are on my mind. Can't say if it is for the reasons you want to hear._

_I understand. Do you hate me?_

_No, ma'am. I don't have hate. I have no reason to hate you._

_Do you think what I am doing is wrong?_

_That is something you have to figure out for yourself, Mrs. Belladonna._

_But I want to hear it from you._

_Mrs. Belladonna. That is something you have to do for it's not my responsibility._

_But you are my responsibility._

_I can see that._

_You know when I said that you are my man, I meant it. You know that I love you._

_I care for you as well, Mrs. Belladonna. And like I have said, these feelings of mine, I don't understand._

_I want to help you understand. Can you allow me to help you understand?_

"No more! No more! No more!" Those were the words that Jaune spoke repetitively. It was low in tone but enough to concern Blake. "No more! No more! No more!" Jaune knew that there was a breaking point. He knew there was an issue following going to Saphron's house to confess. He was filled with woe and with worry. His mind was focused on Ghira. A man who was an acting innocent party. As he worked and provided, his wife was breaking their vows in the backseat of her Fiat, in the home where they have built their foundation. There was Blake. The best friend in life. His better half. The one half of a dwarf in a hammock. It was already enough that his best friend harbored feelings for him and here he was sitting in the passenger seat keeping a secret.

How could he explain to his best friend that he was sleeping with her mother?

Tears were swelling into his tired eyes. No longer was he enjoying the risk. He knew if he didn't say anything, then he would be on a first class cabin to oblivion. Hand-in-hand before the inevitable crash. He covered his face to hide the tears. He couldn't hold this any longer. Something needed to be done and it needed to be done immediately.

"No more," he said in silent sobs. "No more!"

Blake pressed herself onto her best friend. She wrapped herself tightly around him, comforting him to the best of her ability. "Jauney, are you okay?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "No! No, I am not!"

"Is it something that we did earlier," asked Blake. "I know I tend to be playful but I understand that you mean well."

The teen sniffled. "I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere!"

"I don't want to lose you, Blakey!"

"You're not, Jaune," said Blake in a reassuring manner. "What's going on, Jauney! Talk to me!" She was becoming worrisome. One minute, they were excited about going on this lake trip and the next, he was blinded by tears. "Jaune, understand that no matter what is happening, I will always support you." She kissed his forehead. "Sweetness! Understand that you're my best friend and I love you with all my heart." She took his chin to direct his attention. "Remember when we were in grammar school and you complimented my bow?"

Wiping the tears with his shirt, he nodded in compliance.

"You were one of the first kids that welcomed me into the school. You never judged me one bit. You treated me like I was your best friend from day one." She used her sleeve to wipe his tears. "You are my best friend."

"Best friends don't betray each other."

"Betray?! Jaune, you haven't done anything to betray me."

Jaune looked to the window. He bit into his lip. The passenger seat of this Ultra Nostalgia was becoming more of a confessional booth. "No matter what happens, Blakey, please don't hate me." He said in a broken, faltered voice. "Please don't hate me."

Blake took his hand, wrapping tightly with hers. She kissed his hand, assuring comfort and the certainty that she will honor his request. "I won't hate you. I couldn't hate you. I love you, Jauney!"

Jaune wasn't sure on these next set of words would change their friendship dynamic forever. Nevertheless, whatever he could set himself free.

" _Blake, I am sleeping with your mother."_

_**Meanwhile….** _

Jan had Saphron drive into the apartment complex at the end of the cul-de-sac. Saphron put out her cigarette in the ashtray while reaching for perfume to spray on her body. "The connect's connect doesn't smoke so I will be respectful around him."

The response caused a raised eyebrow. "Jan with _mannerisms_?"

The blonde clicked her tongue. "Bite me, Chicky!" Jan returned the perfume in the console. She told herself to put the rest of the funds under the seat. The acquired funds she put inside of her bra.

The neighborhood wasn't a seedy area but it wasn't the safest as well. Not-hood-but-not-sweet-either was the phrase coined by the elder blonde while reaching for her pocket knife from her back pocket.

"What's that for," asked the worried Saphron.

"Insurance."

"Don't tell me this will cause trouble, Jan?"

"It won't but you never know what the others might do," said Jan as she opened the door. "C'mon, we grew up in the sticks. Although it was quiet, beware of squatters!"

"Shit," said Saphron. For quality control, she reached for the bear mace that Terra provided for her in the center console and placed it in her purse. "For Jaune, damnit!" She glared at Jan. "Be sure to be at the damn job interview on Tuesday or else my foot be so far up your ass that you don't have to worry about dick for next several years."

"Love you, too, Chicky." Jan put the pocket knife in her front pocket before closing the door. Saphron checked that there wasn't any items for suspecting lurkers in the parking lot. Saphron walked around the car as she followed Jan to the apartment. She watched as children were playing carelessly in the parking lot without any guardians. She saw a woman in tattered clothing hauling a basket filled with empty cans. A group of elderly gentlemen sitting at the empty lot across the street. They were drinking their liquor and playing dominoes. Heavy bass rap music was blaring from various windows of the apartment complex.

Saphron was grateful it was still daylight or else, she would have been worried if it was dark.

Fortunately, Jan was with her to support her and the connect was living on the first floor. Jan heavily knocked on the gated door. Saphron heard the rattling as they waited for an answer.

"This won't take long, would it," asked Saphron.

Jan turned around. "Relax, Saphron! You're going to be fine! I won't let you get in trouble. Remember, this isn't about us but for our bro-bro." She rubbed the sole of her shoe. "Speaking of bro-bro, you have spoken with him?"

"Not since he came by. You?"

"Yeah, last night. He was over at Blake's."

She nodded. "Blake is a good girl. I've always trusted her with Jaune. I would think they would make a great couple."

"Bland as a wafer in church in my opinion," said Jan. "He could do better."

"I think subtly and nobility would do him some good," replied Saphron. "Let people know that us stick kids aren't snakes in the grass. Being country doesn't mean you are poor."

Jan whistled through her nose. "Can't say the same, Chicky. I don't trust people born into wealth."

"How so?"

"People like the Belladonnas think they can boast about their wealth and think we can bow down to them because they were born with silver spoons," said Jan. "Not saying that is Blake but I can't be bought."

"Can't be bought, you say," said Saphron with her eyebrow raised.

Jan rolled her eyes. "Look! Being a sugar baby and being sold are different," retorted Jan. "I am a hustler. I don't chase men, I chase a check." She clicked her tongue. "For the record, they chase me."

"Acquiring wealth through a business and acquiring money with your body sounds the same," said Saphron.

"Is this really about me or you're being defensive because I disagree with rich people," asked Jan. "Or is it my disapproval of Jaune with Blake?"

"If Blake or the Belladonnas were like that, then why do they always invite Jaune," retorted Saphron. "I am saying that Blake and her family see something in him that other folks don't. Listen, I am saying that I don't believe Blake and her family are like that. Ghira is like a father figure and Kali is a doting mother. She is a second mother to Jaune. Blake and Jaune are like siblings!"

"Like you and that neighbor girl?"

Saphron's eyes darted at Jan. The blonde rubbed the sole of her shoes. "That was different. It was…"

"Experimentation? Right," said Jan. "Chicky, the girl in modesty. Their house was nicer than ours. To think she lived two miles away, you called her our neighbor."

"She was our neighbor! The nearest one. What is your point, Jan?"

"The girl was fine with you because you were her little secret," said Jan. "You guys were the best of friends. You cared for each other. Your sisterhood became more than just that. I knew how much you loved the girl. Your experimentation wasn't a rendezvous, sis. You were making love."

Saphron went silent.

"You tell yourself that the rendezvous stopped because it was girlish fun," said Jan. "But, I knew the truth. Her mother caught you guys and made you stopped talking to her. Saphron, that girl came from money like the Belladonnas and the idea of their daughter being in a relationship with not only a woman, but a poor woman?" Jan cursed under her breath. "I know you want to think that it was girlish fun but I know you. That hurt your spirit."

Saphron kept her head down. Her hands were in her pocket.

"Saphron, I love you and the truth hurts," said Jan. "I can't help but to not trust the Belladonnas. Jaune isn't a pet. He isn't a toy. He isn't some accessory that once Blake gets tired, she will cast him aside. And just like your girlfriend back when we were teens, eventually, the parents will become tired of him and cast him to the curb like discarded trash."

Saphron interjected. "I don't think Blake is like that. Blake's different! She may not be the neighbor girl but I sense that Blake really cares for Jaune."

Jan sighed, feeling that she wasn't getting through with her sister. "Someday, you will wake up and understand what I am saying." She made another sigh. "When you're rich, you have no friends. There aren't any givers, just takers!"

Jan turned when hearing the door unlocking. Upon opening, Jan and Saphron were welcomed by the scent of strong incense. "Jesus, girl! Tell a sister that you are using the funky incense in there. We could have conducted the meeting elsewhere."

The girl-in-question was leaning on the door. Judging by her appearance, the teen appeared under the influence. Her eyes were red and appeared half-awake. She was sporting rainbow-colored hair. She was wearing a pink _My Little Pony_ t-shirt that showed her belly button ring. She was sporting a Catholic schoolgirl blouse. In her eyes were rainbow-colored contacts. She smiled upon seeing Jan. She gave her the peace sign. "Greetings, Jan!" She leaned over to see Jan's sister behind her. "And Jan's friend."

Jan rubbed her forehead with her sweaty palm. "Jesus, you're stoned." She looked at the barrier between them. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Sure, sis," said the teen as she unlocked the door. Jan held the door for Saphron to enter. Saphron braced herself for the strong scent of funky herbs. She would think for Jan's connect to be drug-free, the smell could contrast.

Jan closed the door behind her. She pointed to her sister. "Saphron, this stoned-out chick is Neon Katt. Jaune's classmate."

The rainbow-haired teen, known as Neon Katt, gave the peace sign to Saphron. "Greetings!"

Saphron returned her greeting in a half-done peace sign. "Greetings!"

Neon Katt sat on the couch opposite of Saphron. Saphron sat on the loveseat. The seat reminded her of bean bag chairs.

"Rusty had to acquire some good, funky charisma and won't be back for another hour, hour-and-an-half," said Neon.

Jan snapped her fingers. "Didn't you tell him that I was coming?"

Neon raised her eyebrow. "Oh! Was it me who was supposed to do that?"

Saphron began to frown. "Oh, my Oum! Really, Jan?" Her voice sounded aggravated. "We've driven over an hour for a blank trip and this is what we get? A stoned-out chick looking like a Brony nightmare? P.S., she is also underaged!"

Neon was glaring at her hands before turning to Jan. "Hey, Jan! When am I able to score with your brother? He is really cute."

"Please," scoffed Jan. "I would let him make sex with an Earthling before burning him with the amount of guys you've been with." She turned to Saphron. "No offense, Chicky!"

Saphron shrugged her shoulders. "None taken." She sighed as she stood up. "Plus, I think everybody in this room together can beat your statistic with most STDs in one year. At least this _Earthling_ doesn't have to worry about a throat STD."

Before Jan could rebuttal with a comeback, they were hearing humming noises from the rainbow-haired teen. "Girls, girls. Let's make peace!"

Saphron looked at her sister. "We don't have this kind of time to play games. We have a brother who needs our help and we need to figure out who is the woman behind this. Time is already running thin as it is." She clapped her hands. "We need answers, damnit!"

"Answers, answers." Saphron and Jan turned to the stoned-out Neon while she was snapping her fingers. "Answers, answers." She raised her hand. "I remember Rusty leaving something for me." She browsed the living room. "Answers, answers. Answers, answers!" She clicked her tongue. "There we go!"

The sisters watched as Neon grabbed a file folder. It was thickly layered. On the sticky note above it, it had Jan's name written in permanent marker.

"Eureka," exclaimed Jan as she took the file folder. Upon opening it, she was a note.

_Jan, my dearest apologies for my absence. I have important matters to attend to and I decided to get you guys out of the way. Excuse my poor stoned-out Brony nightmare of a girlfriend. If she asks to sleep with Jaune, please overlook it. I am paying for it as it is with penicillin and shots. Anyway, I documented every text conversation with everyone involving your brother in the time span you have told me. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the numbers for the system is already sensitive and any moments of outside data coverage is a security breach. I hope the text messages work out for you. Leave the payments in the newspaper that says Job Listings. That is the one place I know Neon won't ever touch. Let me know how it works out and I hope to hear from you with future endeavors._

_Your Connect,_

_Rusty!_

Jan didn't want to waste further time being in this apartment. She patted her bra on which side was the acquired funds. She took out the money and placed under the newspaper. She pulled out a few dollars to hand over to Neon.

"Thanks," said Neon.

"Thank you," replied Jan while giving the peace sign. She nodded to Saphron that now was the time to take their leave.

_**Thirty minutes later….** _

The sun was cresting as Saphron entered the highway to head back home. Jan decided not to scan the papers until they returned home. One, she couldn't read and ride for she easily got carsick. Two, she wasn't sporting her reading glasses.

"This information is getting us closer to solving this," said Jan. "We are going to figure this out tonight."

"About bloody time," replied Saphron. "We are going to know who is taking advantage of our brother." She turned to Jan. "Do you think Jaune is finished with Blake?"

"I can give him a call," replied Jan. "Besides, Mom texted me that she has to work the mid-afternoon shift and she wanted Jaune to watch the younger dweebs." She was reaching for her phone before it started ringing. "Well, speaking of the devil." She answered the phone. "Hey, brat! I was getting ready to call you."

"Can you come and get me?" The tone of voice worried Jan. She already knew something was wrong. "Hey, bro-bro! Are you okay?"

"Can you please come and get me? I don't want to be by myself."

"Where are you?"

"East End. You know where Vasilias' Grocery is?"

"Yeah!"

"I am here. Come and get me."

"Yeah, we are on our way. Just hang on." Jan hung up the phone. She turned to Saphron. "That was Jaune. Something is wrong. I can hear him sobbing in the background."

"Where is he?"

"At Vasilias Grocery."

"That is a twenty-five minutes from here."

"Put the lead on it," said Jan worriedly.

_**Thirty minutes later….** _

Saphron approached the Vasilias Grocery parking lot. Darkness surrounded the area. The dim lights of the gas pumps were the only things showing there was a place here in the outskirts of the village. Saphron told Jan to use her phone to call Jaune.

Before she could, they saw a figure sitting on the curb of the store. Jan and Saphron could see the figure covering his face. They could recognize the blonde figure being their brother. The girls got out of the car and rushed to his aid.

"Jaune, Jaune," said Saphron in a motherly tone. "Jaune?!"

Upon hearing his sister, he raised his face. When seeing Jaune, Saphron covered her mouth. Jan's mouth was agape.

Jaune's right eye was swollen. Blotches of black and blue surrounded the area. Saphron immediately rushed to him and hugged him. Jaune knew at that point he could no longer hold the tears. A floodgates of tears vacated his eyes and into Saphron's warm bosom.

Jan accompanied them, sitting beside Jaune. She began rubbing his back comfortably. "It's okay, Jaune! It's okay, bro-bro!"

"She hates me! She hates me," said the wailing Jaune.

"Who did this to you," asked Jan.

"Blake," cried Jaune before wailing more into Saphron's breasts.

Jan and Saphron looked at each other. Jan wanted answers. Saphron was concerned.

Saphron wouldn't think Blake would conform to these measures.

On the other hand, Jan was thinking about the conversation she had with Saphron.

_People like the Belladonnas think they can boast about their wealth and think we can bow down to them because they were born with silver spoons._

_I can't help but to not trust the Belladonnas. Jaune isn't a pet. He isn't a toy. He isn't some accessory that once Blake gets tired, she will cast him aside. And just like your girlfriend back when we were teens, eventually, the parents will become tired of him and cast him to the curb like discarded trash._

_When you're rich, you have no friends. There aren't any givers, just takers!_

Seeing Jaune is in this mess wasn't going to give them any answers. The sisters picked him up and easily led him to the vehicle. Jan placed him in the backseat and secured his seat belt. Saphron opened the door to the car. "I am going to spend the night with you guys."

Jan nodded in compliance while closing the door to the backseat. Jan opened her door and got inside. They continued to hear Jaune crying. "I'm sorry, Blake! I'm sorry, Blake! I'm sorry, Blake!"

_You bastard! You fucking bastard! I hate you!_

The shadows of the beating were on Jaune's skin and on his heart. The knowledge that his own best friend could do such a thing. There was sadness in his eyes, a heaviness, an unyielding sorrow that swelling his heart.

His mother was right when saying that the truth hurts. Did she ever say the truth was worth it if it caused him his friendship?

_Hi, I like your bow!_

_Um, thanks! My Gram-Gram actually made it for me._

_Why is it so big?_

_My Gram-Gram says that it shows my cuteness._

_Oh, that's why! I thought it was because of your ears._

…

_I like your ears! They look awesome!_

_You...you like my ears?_

_Yeah, I do! It makes you look cool!_

_Gee, thanks!_

_You bastard! You fucking bastard! I hate you!_

"Sorry, Blake! Sorry, Blake! I am terribly sorry for hurting you. No matter how you feel, I will always love you, Blakey! So, please don't hate me."

_**To be continued….** _

_**BD: Oh, God! Please let there be a resolution to this. I need to know, GOTA!** _

_**GOTA: This is drama, BD! So, expect conflict!** _

_**BD: I need a resolution! Especially since Blake probably doesn't understand the circumstances.** _

_**GOTA: Things will come into place, BD! It will work itself out.** _

_**BD: As much as I am being a Greenshade fan (Izuku x Blake), I am also a Knightshade fan.** _

_**GOTA: I am a Knightshade x Bumbleby x Dragonslayer fan (and Greenshade). Just stay tuned!** _


	8. When Things Fall Apart (The Prelude)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD are here with another installment of "Let The Astrid Dance." We have thought for the last several days about the direction of the story. We will consider this chapter as the prelude to the main conflict. In this chapter, Jan and Saphron plan to confront Kali at her house. Unbeknownst to Saphron, Jan has an ace up her sleeve. Meanwhile, Kali reflects on the events that led her to this point in time. What will happen? Read and find out!** _

_**A/N: The authors don't condone and/or encourage any of the events portrayed in this story. This story is fictitious. Anyone who is able to deviate fantasy from reality, enjoy the story. Due to the contents featured in this chapter, discretion is strongly advised.** _

Jan sat outside as she smoked a cigarette. She wasn't in a talkative mood at this point in time. As the embers from the end of her cigarette flew into the night sky, a surge of heat was forming into the blonde as she tried her best to keep her composure. She looked at the starry sky above her. It was calm and pleasant, the kind of night in which it should be enjoyable for all to see. She took another puff from her cancer stick, trying her best to not further her anger.

It was for the sake of Jaune. And more so for the sake of Saphron who hindered from making any sudden moves without her. She flicked the cigarette out of sight. Where it landed, it mattered not. Cigarettes were a dime a dozen. She can always purchase another pack. They were replaceable.

Can it be the same for the life of a person?

Her footsteps were the only thing audible in the still night as she walked to the barn. The barn hasn't been in use since their parents divorced. What used to be a barn that harbored pigs, sheep, and cattle was nothing more than a desolate wasteland. The stalls of yesteryear were becoming a decrepit home for the termites and fellow vermin. Jan had told her mother relentlessly to tear it down. She refused. It didn't need an explanation. After all, the barn was built out of their father's rough and jagged hands. The entire foundation was built out of used lumber. Whatever lumber and supplies the young couple could collect, they used. The Arc family was far from rich. They couldn't describe themselves as middle class. Nevertheless, whatever they were presented, they took it with pride. Like their father used to say, "even in a pile of shit, you can always find a piece of corn."

Jan knew there wouldn't be any corn in this feces-infested stage of a detritus relic of yesteryear. However, she had a reason why she needed to be in this barn.

Jan needed insurance for this night is not yet over.

The gods were discerning her the entire time about the Belladonnas. She knew from the beginning that something was in the water. Her saying of "if my heart can't see, my dog can't leap" was looming inside of her brain. As if she was receiving confirmation after having that conversation with Saphron at her connect's house. Blake's parting gift of Jaune's black eye sealed the deal. As Saphron drove back to their home, she turned on the lights to read the transcripts of Jaune's interaction with the temptress.

It had Kali Belladonna's name written all over it.

Words that were written to a lover that shouldn't be identified with a sixteen-year-old child. Descriptive passages of their endeavors. Image links that may have displayed Kali's infidelity and her misdeeds to their brother. The affair lasted for weeks, showing evidence that Kali wasn't going to stop until Jaune was consumed by her web. A web of lies, deceit, treachery, lust, and gluttony. Guilt should be consuming the Faunus's veins and not infecting their brother.

Jan commended Kali's effort for being smart. Never using her number and never mentioning her name in the text. However, she knew her brother wasn't as smart when it came to confidentiality. He was truthful to the bone. Each page of the transcripts further angered the blonde about the Faunus bitch. She had contemplated many times to tell Saphron to head straight to the Belladonna residence immediately. However, she had a moral compass. She wanted to be sure that Jaune was situated.

Jaune sniffled Blake's name until they arrived at their home. The duo had to hold Jaune's arms around them as they led him to his bedroom. When turning on the light, his face was battered in dry snot. Jan told Saphron to draw Jaune a bath and take care of him. She followed suit as Jan walked out of the bedroom. Within, she wanted to scream, wail out in anguish to know that it was Kali that was having sex with her. She cursed Blake, she cursed Ghira, and she cursed Kali. She cursed Blake for having affection for Jaune. She cursed Ghira for ever having the desire to approach the fatale succubus. Then, it was Kali, the pain in her taint. The bowl of festering pus that needed to be put down like a dog on its last leg.

Be that as it may, Jan was on a mission. And she knew that barn had her answer. She remembered a philosophy she adapted from her father, "if you do dirt, do it by your lonely."

With Joan being home, Jan asked a favor for Jaune's other half to supervise. Jan didn't want any questions from the fellow twin blonde. Jan gave Joan forty dollars and a subtle threat if she were to inform their mother. With the kids secured and her affairs for the home were in order, she can implement her next step.

She didn't need a key to kick in the rusty chain. Using her foot, she stamped the chain, snapping it open. An echo filled the room. She had hoped that Saphron didn't hear. On the surface, she had told her sister that she wanted some air. Well, she was partially right.

Still, insurance was needed for if things get drastic, then someone would be gasping for air in lieu of freely partaking. Honestly, Jan wouldn't mind taking that option. Why would a person live if their intent was to do harm toward others? Why her brother? Why not someone else? Jaune wasn't a plaything. He was a human being. He wasn't the toughest brother, but he had feelings. In lack of brawn, he makes up in character, valor, and loyalty.

Things in which Jan wished Jaune could get a grip on. She blamed herself, often wishing she could have been a better sister. She was too focused on herself. The "why me" mentality was taking precedence and now she was paying the price. As she walked the yards toward her secret place, she had hoped that she could make a penance of this night.

She knew it was tucked under a loose floorboard. She was six when she accidentally discovered it. She was playing with her marbles when one of them fell into a hole. It was her favorite cat's eye marble and she wasn't going to let that go. She pulled and pulled until the floorboard went loose.

It was inside of the floorboard where she saw what her father kept from the others to know.

Jan knew her father wouldn't come back for it. He didn't have time. His departure wasn't an easy one. Police were involved and he had less than an hour to vacant the premises without incident. Jan watched as his father was escorted by the police to grab his items. Jan couldn't get his eyes off of him. His blank expression, his tired eyes. The look of surrendering. It made her wonder who was feeling worse, him or her mother. Jan huddled around the siblings as they watched their normal change forever.

Jan pulled the floorboard. Inside the dusty, musky cigar box was their family secret. It was a .38 caliber. A poor man's machete. Jan knew how to shoot. She learned from an early age from a past sugar daddy. She was fourteen at the time.

She examined the gun - covered in the collecting dirt over the years. She opened the barrel. It was still full of bullets. She knew she was alone but she couldn't be sure. She tucked it in the waist of her shorts.

_Is this going to happen? Am I going to do the unthinkable?_

Jan was used to trouble and turmoil. She was the black sheep of the family. If she did the unthinkable, she knew her mother wouldn't put it past her. Since the days of juvenile hall, her mother's hands have already been wiped of responsibility. All she needed to confirm was the one phone call that Jan will be permanently incarcerated.

Jan stepped out of the barn. She observed to see if there was anyone outside. Hearing the sounds of crickets, she felt safe. She definitely felt secured with her insurance tucked away in her waist. Will this poor man's machete serve as her penance for her previous sins? Will she be capable of doing this in order to keep Kali Belladonna away from Jaune. In Jan's mind, it will be a service. To keep Kali away from other children. Were there other teens?

" _Jan?"_

The blonde immediately gripped her waist. In her crosshairs, it was her sister, Saphron. In her arms, she was holding on to her nephew, Adrian. Jan immediately bit her lip when seeing that.

"The kids are settling down. I bribed them that they can watch _Prom Night_ if they keep their mouths shut," informed Saphron as she was breastfeeding her son. "I know you told Joan to watch them for the night until we take care of our _business._ "

Saphron was mindful to speak in codes. They didn't want any intervention from certain pacifist sisters. Saphron had the police on standby if the worse were to come. Saphron didn't want anything to turn violent. Their intention of this meeting was to warn Kali that they will turn in her information to the police if she lay another finger on their brother.

Jan nodded as she gripped her stomach. She leaned on the doorframe of the backdoor as she entered inside to the kitchen. Saphron continued nursing Adrian as Jan took a seat at the kitchen table. "How's Jaune?"

"Sleeping, thank Oum," said Saphron. "I went into Mom's drawer and gave him a Prozac and a shot of NyQuil."

"Yeah, good," said Jan. "Hopefully, those can take his mind off of them for a while."

Jan was far from a therapist. She barely passed Psychology in high school. However, she knew that Jaune was experiencing trauma in this particular juncture. Having forbidden relations with Blake's mother and suddenly facing Blake's wrath. Oum knew what provoked Blake to fight her brother. The connection was there. The dots were filled. Blake wasn't a fighter. There was a reason. And she knew that Kali Belladonna was front and center in the runaway train.

Jan paused her thoughts as she turned to Saphron. She could tell from her blank expression as if she wanted to regret their conversation earlier at the connect's apartment. Saphron was an optimist. Like their brother, she always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. However, after their discussion, Jan knew it made Saphron question herself. There were only a handful of times in which she saw Saphron looking that way - when forced to split from her first love and the divorce of their parents.

_People like the Belladonnas think they can boast about their wealth and think we can bow down to them because they were born with silver spoons._

_I can't help but to not trust the Belladonnas. Jaune isn't a pet. He isn't a toy. He isn't some accessory that once Blake gets tired, she will cast him aside. And just like your girlfriend back when we were teens, eventually, the parents will become tired of him and cast him to the curb like discarded trash._

_When you're rich, you have no friends. There aren't any givers, just takers!_

Saphron pursed her lips. Her eyes were focusing on her baby son. Jan reached for an orange and began to peel it. She wasn't hungry. She didn't have an appetite but just needed a feeling that wasn't of anger, sadness, and rage.

"When you are finished breastfeeding, we can go," said Jan. "I don't want to prolong this anymore!"

Jan knew that Kali Belladonna was home. Jan was friends with a livery driver who often picked up rich people like the Belladonnas from airports or exclusive galas. In exchange for some marijuana and a one-night rendezvous, he gave her the whereabouts of Mrs. Belladonna. He had also told Jan that Ghira wouldn't be home. He will be out of town for a few days taking care of company affairs. With the exception of the few servants who reside in the property, Kali was alone. That gave Jan the opportunity to handle her affairs without an obstruction.

"Jan?" Saphron parted her lips. However, she couldn't say furthermore. Never in her thirty-plus years did she feel foolish. She wanted to believe that Kali Belladonna was a doting mother figure, a prime example of all mothers out there, including their own. Saphron was crushed, hurt, and overall disappointed. She didn't want to vocalize it to Jan. As much as Jan can be pessimistic, she can be also quite a realist.

Jan took a bite into her orange. "Look, Chicky! Don't always take my theories into consideration all the time."

Saphron raised her eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Jan lowered her head. "You're my sister. I know you best. Plus, you aren't looking directly at me. Your pupils are darting around like bumblebees on a cool November morning."

Jan to a tee, knowing her negative traits. "Sometimes, I wish you can be wrong about things."

Jan didn't immediately answer. It was met with a sigh. She peeled another orange as she put it in her mouth. "As I said, don't always take my theories into consideration. Maybe I just knew it was her all along."

"If you knew, then why go through all this wild goose chase?"

Jan scratched under her chin. "Sometimes, we think we know the answer but aren't so sure or don't want to accept it." She put another orange into her mouth. "Maybe I wanted to be wrong. Actually, that should have been prime suspect number one." She raised her eyes to her sister. "Like you, I was trying my best to give her the benefit of the doubt. For once, I, too, wish I could be wrong."

Saphron hummed in compliance. She pressed her son's head to breast so he can further suckle.

Jan made another sigh. "Maybe I am envious of the Belladonnas. They came from riches. We came from nothing. When it rains, they are pouring in liquid gold. When it rains, we have mud and make mud cakes."

"We didn't have it all, Jan. C'mon! Back in school we were Arc trash according to our classmates," said Saphron. "Nevertheless, I can understand. I, too, wanted somebody in that circle to view us as more than just accessories." Saphron pulled Adrian away from her breast. She began patting his back as she tried putting him to sleep. "Mom has always told us to be humble and to never judge no matter what. If we had lemons, we made lemonade. C'mon, remember what Dad told us?"

Jan nodded in compliance. "You know, sometimes I think Mom was only saying these things so we can look at the rose-colored glass." She pointed her finger to Saphron. "Especially you!"

"I am no different!" Saphron slammed the table. "We all ate from the same pot. Sugar water and syrup sandwiches on our worst days. Days in which we had no water and used rainwater to bathe. Then, reboiling the dirty water to use again."

"Saphron, you were the first to go to school and finished," said Jan. "You have always been the leading example in this family. Mom talks about you every waking moment! Hell, Mom doesn't even condemn you about being gay but condemns me for my lifestyle. No offense!"

"None taken," said Saphron.

"Saphron, the world is cruel and all of my life, I have always braced for the worst," said Jan as she stared at the transcripts on the table. "Knowing that Kali is responsible for this makes me confirm my feelings." She raised her eyes at Saphron. "But it doesn't mean it has to affect you."

"Jan?"

"I wish Kali would have been different. I actually envied Jaune because of the amenities. All he does is talk about Blake. Do you remember that day at the merry-go-round?"

"Yeah."

"Jaune just came back from spending holiday at a luxurious beach resort in the Netherlands," replied Jan. "Did you know how jealous I got whenever he went to places we can never go. Kali gave him clothes. Ghira bought him a bike. I became jealous." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"We were kids, Jan. We didn't know any better. We had our moments. It wasn't like we had the proper guidance. Mom half the time was tucked away in her shell or high on some psychotropic meds. C'mon, we went that day without Mom's permission." Saphron knew she was deviating from thought. She returned her mind with Jan on Jaune.

"Jaune always talked about how much Ghira did this for him or Kali did that for him. It was pissing me off, sis. When he came back, it was decided to use that "tough love" on him. But it wasn't out of fun. You looked at him as joking. C'mon, we were rough kids. That day, I wanted him to hurt. We were laughing, we were having fun but within, I was pissed. I was pissed at him for thinking he was better than me."

Saphron looked down and turned away. "When you put it like that, Jan." She looked at her sister as her eyes began watering.

"When he is with Blake, he is always happy," said Jan while sniffling. "I know I gave him a hard time and I am very rough with him but that is my way of showing my love." She tucked in her eyes, trying her best to fight the tears. "Maybe I wish I can be in your world or in his world. Maybe I wish I can be as happy as you guys are. Look at you, you're married and living lavishly with a child. I am barely making ends meet. I lost my kid to the system. I had abortions. I am on drugs. Our sisters are afraid of me. Mom thinks I am trash. And Jaune..." She couldn't fight the tears as it slid down to her cheeks. "Seeing this woman doing this to my brother hurts me, Saphron. It is like I failed my brother. I have a hard time trusting people. Especially since our father left us."

"Jan."

"For once I want to do right. I want to do something right for once, Chicky," said Jan while still crying. "Right now, I am so lost and angry." She slammed the table. "I am angry, Saphron! I am so fucking angry!"

Saphron called their sister, Joey, to come and take Adrian to bed. Joey rushed into the kitchen as she took hold of Adrian before departing back out. Saphron came around the table and hugged her sister.

"It's okay, Jan," said Saphron.

Jan sniffled. "I hate myself for this."

"Shh! You don't mean it, Jan. I know you are in pain. You are hurt. I am hurt as well." Saphron kissed her sister on the cheek. She knew Jan has been holding it in. Jan was the tough woman of the bunch. However, at the end of the day, she was as vulnerable as any other woman. "It's okay, Jan! It's okay! No matter what, we love you!"

Jan nodded in compliance. Feeling her sister's touch confirmed it. Saphron kissed Jan's forehead and rubbed her shoulders. "Jan, I know your heart and within, it is true blue. You know you are loved."

"I know, Chicky! It feels good to have reminders."

The clock on the wall displayed its hands at the tenth hour. Silence resumed in the kitchen as both eyes laid upon the clock. Jan looked over to Saphron. "We need to go. Let me go to the bathroom first and clean up."

"Sure," replied Saphron as she loosened her grip. Jan stood as she walked out of the kitchen and into the restroom.

Saphron bit into her lip. It wasn't easy being the eldest Arc, let alone the strongest. As she embraced her sister, she knew Jaune and Kali wasn't the only thing troubling her mind. Although she looked at the world through a rose-colored glass, she still felt the texture of a weapon. Saphron didn't want to argue or to persuade Jan out of it.

Jan grabbed her jacket from the table as she entered Saphron's sight. "Ready to go?"

Saphron tossed Jan the keys to the car. "You drive."

"I am on a suspended license."

"Just do it, Jan." Saphron announced to the other sisters that they were heading out and to one of them lock the door. "Do you know where Mrs. Belladonna lives?"

"Certainly! I did pay attention to that," answered Jan.

"And Jan?"

"Yeah!"

"If you are cooling where it isn't safe, be aware of the repercussions," said Saphron as her eyes aimed at Jan's waist. "Just wanted to let you know about it."

Jan didn't answer. Gripping hold to the keys, she and Saphron walked out to the backyard when it led to Saphron's vehicle.

Jan turned and gave the home of her entire life one final look.

She was unsure if the worse-case scenario happens, would she be able to come back home? Later? A few years?

Or never?

_**Meanwhile….** _

Kali sat alone in the study. Its walls were hung with fine grey canvas, it had a large, silvery grey, silky carpet, and the furniture was covered with dark green silky material. Into this reticence pieces of futurism, Omega cushions and Van Gogh-like pictures exploded their colours.

Rain was in the forecast as she heard the rattling of thunder from her window. Unsure it was an old Faunus wives tale, but she remembered her mother telling her that when thunder rattles the window, it means a warning comes before destruction.

A glass of pinot was steadily stirred by her revolving hand. The only sounds that filled the room was the crackling of the fireplace and the record player playing its tune. "Bittersweet Symphony" was the soundtrack that was serenading her. The Verve was one of her favorite bands. She remembered when she and Ghira were a young couple when he gave her tickets to the concert. She was happy, excited, free like a butterfly out of its cocoon. Those were the old days. Days she would rather not live. Matter of factly, she wasn't sure if she was actually excited to go see the show with Ghira. She loved the concert, lingering to every verb, every syllable as if the group were writing a story about her life.

She was on her fifth glass. She could handle her liquor like a gentleman. She learned to properly handle her liquor whenever she was with the elite. Company that promised her husband and the White Fang hundreds of millions of dollars to keep their business running like a train. That never made her happy. Kali Belladonna honestly couldn't care less about the wealth. Love was always in her forecast. It was never money that moved her. Anyone can have money. It was only a piece of paper.

What Kali wanted was something more than what money can buy. What she wanted, she couldn't have. Nevertheless, she couldn't care what the laws or the good Oum believed. What Kali wanted, she would get. No money, no lifestyle, no Ghira, and no Blake would stop her when it came to the biggest factor of all - power.

Kali was hungry for it. The power to dominate. This wasn't a Faunus thing. This wasn't a human thing. Apex was in her vocabulary and she was hungry to use it at anything or anyone. Unfortunately, she knew Ghira had the skills and the apt to keep Kali in her place. Despite being against the idea of having money, it was the power of money that kept her in this relationship. If she didn't have Ghira, then where would she go? Kali didn't have a family. Or at least, a family that wouldn't claim her.

Along with power came pride and arrogance. Despite Kali humble beginnings in a settlement that might as well be a decrepit chicken coop that not even a squatter would even settle down, Kali was above that. She couldn't care. It came with the territory of being married into money - hypocrisy.

She knew by marrying Ghira, insurance was necessitated. It wouldn't be a done deal without having the baby. That was how Blake came into the equation. Kali did the necessary things that a mother should do. Other than that, the maids and the babysitter were responsible for the other kind of roles. Kali always considered herself as an actress. If Ghira had let her, she could have been a studded sensation in all of Vale and Remnant. However, she had to play as his right hand woman. The polished and alluring trophy wife that no one could touch.

Kali never kept her vows. Any chance she got, she took a chance to find a boy. She wanted someone who wouldn't question her motives. A boy who sought guidance as they were lacking from home. A doting mother figure.

She couldn't forget the first boy. It wasn't that she didn't want to have affairs. She did care for Ghira. However, she never liked feeling that she couldn't. Ghira might be a force but Kali was the gravity that created the torque. She only picked the boy because he was carrying baseball cards. Kali was an avid collector of baseball cards. With the promise of sharing and trading cards, she brought the boy to her home. She took him to her bedroom with the promise of showing her collection. Instead, she did something more than trading cards and instead trading his virginity for mature flesh.

The first boy was a one-time thing. The boy was afraid to return and Kali threatened him if he were to tell his father. One would think that after the first boy, she would have stopped. She didn't. The power of domination was boiling in her veins. She wanted more. She couldn't get enough.

The second boy was more compliant. He grew up in a single-parent household. There wasn't a mother in the picture and his father was always busy at work. They lived in the same apartment complex. The boy was always friendly whenever he encountered Mrs. Belladonna. What appealed to the boy was his smile and his freckles. If only the boy knew that he was a walking target as she was observing his vulnerability. After observing him for a few weeks, fate made its turn when the boy knocked on Kali's door. The boy forgot his house key and asked if he could stay with her until his father returned.

She didn't turn him down and let him in. The second boy was nubile, naive to the world. The kid was obviously sheltered. To think he was in high school and didn't know much about the birds and the bees. It was in the shower where they consummated their relationship. With Blake at her grandmother's and Ghira working as usual, she had the entire day with him. Unlike the first boy, the relationship lasted for nearly a year.

It came to an end after Ghira walked in on them having sex.

The boy and his father were offered a settlement to keep things quiet. Kali was presented with an opportunity to receive counseling. Ghira was deeply upset. However, he never had the nerve to strike a woman. Instead, he decided to separate for awhile until Kali got to her senses. During her time in rehab, it stirred anger. The dominance of power was returned back to Ghira. Kali sat in rehab for weeks, taking unnecessary classes and forcing to tell therapists about her truth. In the end, the only thing rehab did was wanting more to dominate. The power of using her prowess for control.

Shortly after leaving rehab, she and Ghira worked on renewing their relationship. Of course, it didn't come without some ground rules. Ghira was very comfortable about Kali's infidelity. He had his fair shares of women on the side. They did what they had to do. However, what upset Ghira was her relationship with younger men. The risk and the embarrassment that came with it. With men their age, he could get past that. But, teenagers were a no-go. Even as Ghira explained to her, Kali was in a different world. No one was going to tell her what to do.

_Mommy! I want to introduce you to my new friend! His name is Jaune Arc!_

It was about a month after she and her family moved to the village. It was Ghira's business partner that recommended him to move to the new place. It was supposed to be a fresh start for the three of them. Ghira was working his hardest on spending time with Kali and Blake. He had hoped to end the affairs as long as Kali would do the same.

_Hi, Mrs. Belladonna! My name is Jaune Arc! I hope you can treat me well._

Pressured stirred in Kali's stomach when seeing the young nubile boy entering the room. Although he was a teenager, he had the aura of a man. It stirred a familiar appetite in the curd of her loins. A fever that can never be treated. Nevertheless, just like an almond tree, she had to wait until it was ripe enough for maturity.

Jaune Arc was in her strike zone. He was the only boy in the house of women. He didn't have a father figure. His mother was a manic depressant. She knew Jaune visited their home often. Coming from a poor family, the amenities of their home were going to be overwhelming for the boy. As much as she could, she would groom him until he became the perfect mate for her. Jaune never said no to any of her requests. He was a good boy for her and the family. Ghira adored the kid and treated him like his own son. Her daughter Blake loved him and saw him as a best friend. She was still cautious with Blake. Blake was a torn cloth of her former innocent adolescence. If there was a boy she liked, she wasn't going to let go. Even as of now, she was always cautious as she and her daughter liked the same boy.

_Mom, how can I tell a boy that I like him?_

_Blakey has a crush? My, my, well it doesn't surprise me. You have that charm? Is he another Faunus like you?_

_Actually, Mom, he is human!_

_Nothing wrong with that, dear. We have taught you to love whomever you like. You know I am not fazed with you loving boys and girls._

_Yes, ma'am. The thing is that I am not sure he likes me back. Well, he likes me as a friend. I want him to like me-like me._

_Sweetheart, boys are weird and fickle. Does he treat you well?_

_He does. He is sweet as a peach! Always caring and considerate. Well, Mom, you know him._

_Do I? What is his name?_

_Jauney!_

And when realizing that, she had to strike before Blake would.

Throughout the years, whenever Kali studied with him or was alone with him, she made subtle hints. she would rub against him or rub his back affectionately. His eyes lit like a Christmas tree. He should have known that she was coming on to him. But that was the farthest that she went. She knew Jaune wouldn't resist as it wasn't in his blood. She loved that fact that Jaune was the yes man. She would do anything to please and appease his surrogate mother. Everything was calculated and planned.

It was only a matter of time before Jaune Arc was ripe for the picking.

_"Forgive me, darling, but I must do this."_

_"My husband loves when I do this. I hope you do, too."_

_"I knew I was making you feel good. Thanks, Jaune."_

_"I want you to close your eyes, and relax. I promise you that you will feel good things."_

_"That's it, sweetie. Dwell with your desires, with our desires. My dear sweet, sweet darling."_

"Mistress Belladonna?"

Kali remained unmoved. She recognized the raspy sound of her maid. Even as she watched the embers burn the charcoal, she knew her calloused hands of the old Faunus were wrapped tightly around the doorframe. Kali drew her eyes to the pinot. It was nearly empty. She placed the glass on the table and drew her attention to the short and portly maid.

"I know you don't like being disturbed at this hour but you have visitors," said the servant.

"Visitors? At this hour?"

The maid nodded. "Yes, madam. I believe you are familiar with them. They are Jaune's sisters - Lady Jan and Lady Saphron."

The Faunus didn't immediately answer. She returned to her pinot. Seeing whatever liquids were left in the glass, she drained it into her mouth. She used her handkerchief to wipe her rosy cheeks. She puckered her lips, feeling the contents around her lips. She looked at the empty glass before placing it on the table.

"Have the girls wait in the drawing room. Tell them to give me five minutes."

"Shall I offer them drinks?"

"Does a bear defecate in the woods?"

"Forgive me, mistress?" The servant made the nod as she backed away from the room.

"Reina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Never refer to those girls under any circumstances with that title." Kali placed her hands together. "A lady is of modesty, elegance, and grace. Not from those pauperized little tramps." She scoffed under her breath. "Don't ever let me hear you say those words about them ever again." She snapped her fingers. Her voice perpetuated a yelp from the maid. "Do I make myself clear, Reina?"

"Understood, mistress!"

"Good! Now, make yourself scarce!" The heavy footsteps followed Kali's command as she left for the drawing room. With the Faunus wife alone in her study, she looked onto the fireplace. The fireplace is her tiny sun for the evening, casting long shadows over the rug. The flames curl and sway, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burn the dry wood.

Kali looked at herself in the mirror. It was time to go into character.

For the fireplace wasn't the only thing heating up in this home.

_**To be continued….** _

_**GOTA: I am getting chills for the next chapter. I know we've written this, but I am still getting chills.** _

_**BD: Same, baby! I am getting nervous on the incoming chapters I have prepared to write.** _

_**GOTA: Reminds me of "These Grey Skies" you wrote back in 2016.** _

_**BD: Man, that was nearly four years ago. It is a sharp contrast. GoGo was physically and sexually abusive to Hiro whereas Kali is more emotionally dominant towards Jaune. Instead of Wasabi investigating to save Hiro, it is Jaune's sisters instead.** _

_**GOTA: True but what strikes me is whenever some people get offended about Jaune's character and his current position as being a wimp.** _

_**BD: Jaune represents a minority of men who undergo the same situation as women. However, some men don't like it as it addresses insecurities (e.g. toxic masculinity). If this story was the other way around in which the women were victims, this wouldn't be a discussion. However, what we haven't done yet is giving Jaune his full side of the story, which we will explore at some point.** _

_**GOTA: I feel no matter what we write, people will have something to say. Good or bad!** _

_**BD: If everyone loved all of our works, then we are doing something wrong. In fact, it should be a compliment that their responses incite something out of them. Oh yeah, speaking of responses (In my G Herbo voice) 'Out of Character (Part V) from my "Izuku's Sisters" series is coming soon. I know you have been waiting on it (since 2018) but be patient.** _

_**GOTA: True and can't wait on finishing this story. Anyway, this story is becoming very realistic. Why is that?** _

_**BD: I want to challenge myself in writing serious stories. Not every story is going to be harems, sexual orgies, and the like. When I first started writing in 2016, stories like these were my goals. Granted, I don't regret any of my harem stories and my anthologies but stories like these are my heart and my soul.** _

_**GOTA: Yeah but the fact you are doing this for free and getting nothing in return shows you love it. And I love your dedication.** _

_**BD: Same for you, baby. Anyway, in the next chapter, you will see things in Blake's perspective. Stay tuned!** _


End file.
